It's gonna rain!
by Bella Delacour
Summary: Un viejo acuerdo que supone Misao se case con un un extraño, ¿Podrá Aoshi verla crecer de repente para alejarse de él?
1. ¡Ah! ¡Es que me pone ansiosa esperar!

Estos personajes en su mayoría no son míos. Casi todos pertenecen a** Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony y Shueisa**. Este es mi primer fanfiction, así que ya saben manden sus opiniones :3

La verdad es que una parte del argumento está inspirada en otro fanfiction el cual leí hace muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, está redactado nuevamente por mí, los nombres de personajes inventados son producto de mi imaginación, de hecho, inclusive el desarrollo y desenlace son completamente distintos, por lo que si encuentran semejanza con otro fanfiction, desde ya aviso, no tienen **nada** que ver. No recuero de dónde era la idea original del conflicto que usaré en este fic (_No lo digo para no hacer spoiler_) ni tampoco recuerdo el nombre de su autora, así que pido disculpas por eso, pero también agradezco la inspiración que esta me ha dado con su idea.

En fin, espero no interpretar muy OOC, sin embargo cabe aclarar que la actitud o sentimientos de los personajes tienen que ser co-relativos con la situación planteada en la historia, si no, no tendría sentido xD

Cualquier sugerencia y comentario por favor escribirlo en las reviews. Desde ya, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

01 Misao - ¡Ah! ¡Es que me pone ansiosa esperar!

A veces me resultaba difícil el notar que la espera había acabado, ya que juraría que por momentos había sido eterna. Ahora mis ojos estaban contra sus ojos, mis manos con sus manos, mis labios con los suyos…O eso deseaba. Por lo menos, el umbral físico que nos separaba era mucho menor y no perdería la fé en ello, estaba más cerca de confesar mis sentimientos porque lo más difícil estaba cumplido.

Aoshi estaba en casa.

Ese día, tiempo después de la última batalla que él y Himura desataron contra Shishio, Aoshi prometió que se quedaría en Kyoto para siempre, sin la necesidad de volver a portar un arma, pero con la condición de meditar tanto como lo necesitara para su propia paz mental. Tal ves no podría entender cuánto peso y dolor con llevaría los años de lucha, al igual que Himura, pero la verdad era que atesoraría cada día como el último y el primero.

Le pregunté a Okina sobre el paradero de Aoshi ese día, había salido temprano en la mañana y no había vuelto pasado aún, incluso pasado el medio día, ya comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿Es que planeaba vivir en el tempo o qué?

**-Va a llover, probablemente él no vuelva hasta pasada la lluvia.-** Me dijo el abuelo, afirmando que pronto llovería aunque no torrencialmente.

Salí corriendo para tomar un paraguas que estaba junto a la puerta.

**-¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? Déjale volver solo, Misao.-** Comentó Okina desde otra parte de la casa, pero no me importaba qué dijera.

**-¡Vuelvo más tarde!-** Finalmente dije tras cerrar la puerta de la casa con el paraguas en mano.

Después de todo ya comenzaba a volverse costumbre, yo siempre lo iba a buscar para caminar un rato junto a él. Todo había sido así desde entonces.

Charlas tranquilas, con temas comunes, o por lo menos relajantes.

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al templo, aquél lugar donde Aoshi pasaba la mayoría del tiempo purificando su alma…Aquella que para mí, brillaba aunque estuviese manchada de sangre.

Esperé un rato en la puerta para no interrumpir ni alarmar a los posibles monjes allí. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a llover, tal y como el abuelo me lo había anticipado, cosa que no era del otro mundo dado que las espesas y negras nubes tapaban casi en su totalidad a Kyoto desde la noche anterior anticipándonos, no tuve más opción que entrar a la entrada del lugar. Había largos pasillos hacia ambos costados y un patio significantemente grande en el medio, y justo del otro lado, un gran salón. Supuse que allí estaría Aoshi.

Cuando crucé el decorado patio, abrí la puerta de la majestuosa sala con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Efectivamente él estaba allí, en posición de meditación y en silencio, con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que entré allí, claro, y me miró fijamente.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Preguntó en voz neutral, no podría distinguir su estado de ánimo en ella.

**-Estabas tardando mucho.-** Le contesté en igual ímpetu para no desentonar. **–Lamento interrumpir, Aoshi-san.-**

Él se mantuvo en silencio mientras cerraba la puerta del lugar, sentándome junto a ella en la espera de que terminara. Sin embargo, a penas dejé en un costado el paraguas, él se levantó.

**-Ya he terminado.-** Su rostro se veía sereno, sin disgusto ni felicidad. Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté tan o más rápido de cómo me había sentado. Tomé el paraguas y fui la primera en salir por una obviedad de proximidad a la salida. Le esperé en el pasillo, no tardó mucho en salir de allí, en silencio, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo hacia la salida y cuando salimos del templo le di el paraguas, después de todo para eso lo había traído. Siempre en silencio hasta que le ofreciera el abrigo contra la lluvia.

**-Toma, lo traje para ti.-** Aoshi bajó la mirada para alcanzarme con ella. Se quedó mudo unos segundos y tomó el paraguas, abriéndolo para resguardarnos de la lluvia.

**-¿Estás molesto? Disculpa haberte interrumpido…-** Me disculpé algo avergonzada, pero no podía evitar actuar de forma tan impulsiva, especialmente cuando se trataba de él.

**-Supongo que me tomé mucho tiempo para no haber avisado.-** Respondió sorprendentemente él, juraría que se había quedado mudo por un momento. Sin embargo su voz continuaba siendo neutra, y su vista solo se fijaba en el camino.

Di dos pasos hacia delante, saliendo del umbral protector del paraguas que Aoshi llevaba para así quedar parada delante de él, e incluso si la lluvia me empapaba, la alegría invadió mi cuerpo para obligarme a esbozar una dulce y fina sonrisa, impulsiva como yo suelo serlo. Negué con la cabeza, él no me debía explicaciones.

**-En realidad, yo estoy ansiosa cuando no estas cerca, por eso vine.-** Confesé, mirando a un lado, me aterraba ver qué expresión ponía ante este comentario. Aún así no borré la sonrisa, el único signo de esperanza en mí. Tal ves su gesto no fue de horror, tal ves solo fue neutra, como siempre. Pero prefería no verlo antes de aceptar el rechazo.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar y tampoco moví la mirada del punto perdido hacia el costado del camino. Él se acercó a mí, supuse que para taparme con el paraguas de la lluvia.

Sentí sus cálidas manos sobre mis hombros, y cuando alcé la vista pude verlo poniéndome el abrigo que él llevaba.

**-Te enfermarás si andas mojada y desabrigada.-** Dijo con gesto algo más cálido, protector, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada relevante. Sentí un leve alivio por eso. Por lo que, al menos no le había molestado. Me acerqué a él para seguir caminando a su lado hacia el Aoiya.

Recordé entonces que tenía que contarle sobre el sobre que había llegado a la mañana, no sabía si le pondría feliz pero visitas de vez en cuando no venían mal.

**-Aoshi-san…Hoy temprano, cuando no estabas, llegó una carta desde Tokio.- **

**-¿De Kenshin?-** Preguntó en voz firme mientras no apartaba la vista del camino.

**-Si, de Himura, bueno, más bien de Kaoru. Ellos vendrán en unos días para el festival de aquí.-** Le expliqué la noticia, pero el solo dio una leve y tenue sonrisa, casi invisible. Pero yo pude percibirla.

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar mientras nos adentrábamos en la ciudad. La gente comenzó a aparecer por las calles, el ruido de esta se agrandaba, nuestro destino se iba a cercando y mi rato a solas con Aoshi terminaba poco a poco. No había sido un gran avance pero si le había dado una indirecta, o por lo menos recé para que así lo tomara, si él continua viéndome como una niña, iba a tener que ser muy explícita y no estaba segura de poder serlo.


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

02 Okina – Fantasmas del pasado.

No creí que esto fuera a suceder. Sinceramente, creí que esto había quedado en el olvido, que si quiera era relevante para comentar, realmente había sido olvidado por completo, por lo menos para mí así fue. Ahora todo era tan desastroso, ¡Mi pequeña Misao! ¿Cómo detendría lo inevitable? Debía haber algún modo.

Esa mañana Misao se puso muy activa tras desayunar, como solía hacerlo tras rezongar un rato por levantarse en la mañana, a nadie le agrada madrugar pero es necesario hacerlo. Era tan alegre, tan vivaz, ella era un signo de esperanza, por lo menos para nosotros, para nuestro clan.

Omasu nos avisó que una carta había llegado, y antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta donde ella se encontraba, Misao ya tenía la carta en manos.

**-¡Una carta desde el dojo Kamiya!- **Gritó deliberadamente alegre, ¿Así que Kenshin y la señorita Kaoru nos escribían? Misao nos dijo que ellos vendrían a vernos pronto, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa.

Luego me interrogó sobre el paradero de Aoshi, como siempre, casi olvidando o ignorando la visita de los de Tokyo, pero ella ya sabía que él se habría ido a meditar. Era un día más en nuestras vidas, la vida que hacía unos meses se había establecido desde que nuestro ex Okashira había vuelto, desde que Misao parecía haber recuperado las esperanzas sobre su adoración, desde que la paz era algo cotidiano. No podía pedir más al respecto.

La niña salió corriendo, intenté detenerla para que Aoshi pudiera meditar tranquilo, pero ella no me escuchó, o escuchó lo que quiso, porque cuando le comenté que llovería, tomó un paraguas y finalmente se fue energéticamente.

Omasu se acercó nuevamente, pero su rostro había cambiado. Su gentil gesto había desaparecido y me alarmé por un momento. Mostraba un tono de preocupación en sus movimientos y no logré comprender qué sucedía.

**-Okina-san…-** Susurró en un hilo de voz como si se hubiese quedado casi muda.

**-¿Qué sucede, Omasu? ¿Estás bien?-** Le pregunté preocupado.

**-También hay otra carta, acabo de verla. Y no sé si se tratará de una broma o qué pero lee el sobre.-** Me mostró el sobre, dónde muy claramente decía:

"Para mi prometida, Misao Makimachi."

Me quedé en blanco por completo, incluso creí que me descompensaría y moriría allí mismo. ¿Pero qué era esto?

**-Okina, ¿Qué es esta carta? ¿Sabes algo?-** Me interrogó al notar mi preocupación repentina.

**-No creí que esto en verdad fuese a pasar…-** Murmuré para mí mismo, pero ella me escuchó.

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Debo darle esta carta a Misao?-**

**-¡No!-** Exclamé. **–De ninguna manera…Déjame leerla.-** En silencio la mujer me dio el sobre, el cual abrí lentamente para leerlo.

"Querida Misao:

Puede que no me conozcas, aún, pero yo soy tu prometido, Shiratori Naoki. He de suponer que eres conciente de nuestro compromiso. Si no lo sabes, pues no hay mucho qué explicar, solo debemos casarnos para mantener el trato entre clanes ninjas, como nuestros padres lo acordaron.

Te visitaré en un tiempo, aunque de momento me encuentro fuera del país. Cuando vuelva iré por ti para desposarte, ya no eres tan pequeña, ¿O no? Debemos aprovechar tu juventud.

Espero que estés tan emocionada por esto como yo lo estoy.

Shiratori Naoki"

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, la apreté en mi puño, Omasu continuó mirándome perpleja, obviamente sin comprender qué pasaba. Suspiré, intenté relajarme y procedí a explicarle mientras mi mente volvía a aquél momento…

_Flash back:_

_La noche era bastante oscura en la ciudad y la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho para mejorar la visibilidad de las personas que estaban reunidas bajo un árbol, quienes se fijaban la mirada constantemente, entrecerrando sus ojos a modo de especular una posible traición y rodeados completamente de guardias de ambos clanes, esperando el ataque de la persona que tenían en frente, procedió el acuerdo aún si la desconfianza tensionaba el ambiente._

_Un hombre, el cual llevaba vestimentas características del Oniwabanshu, se giró a su derecha para acariciar a su esposa y luego depositar sus ojos en el pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, acercó sus labios al pequeño ser que había y besó su frente. -Mi pequeña ángel… -Murmuró con cariño hacía la criatura. El otro hombre que estaba en frente a él gruñó ante esta actitud cariñosa hacía su primogénita y carraspeando fuertemente, atrajo la atención del ninja gentil._

_-¡Veamos Makimachi, no tenemos tiempo para muestras de cariño!- Le recriminó en tono molesto. -Ya sabes por que estamos aquí, así que no te retrases.-_

_Makimachi entrecerró su mirada y curvó sus labios, no le gustaba nada esa tradición tan antigua y llena de injusticias, pero no veía otra solución para el mal que había en su ciudad. Él se había reunido con su enemigo mortal para hacer frente a esa tradición, juntar en matrimonio a los dos hijos de los clanes de ninjas más poderosos de Japón para que se unieran en uno y marcaran un nuevo destino para la vida de todos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver la mirada victoriosa de su enemigo, iba a decir algo cuando notó como alguien colocó una mano en su hombro, le miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con tranquilidad, allí estaba su mejor y fiel amigo, el mejor ninja de todos los tiempo y la gran felicidad que le inundaba al saber que era de los suyos. _

_ Detrás de Makimachi había un hombre alto, con los cabellos puntiagudos a cada lado de su cabeza, con un enorme bigote y una sonrisa irónica._

_-¡Okina-san me alegra saber que has podido venir! –Exclamó con felicidad. -Siempre estaré contigo, Makimachi.-Le aseguró en un susurro. -Además es un honor.- Su rostro se ensombreció -Aunque presiento que esta solución no le está gustando nada.- Comentó algo resignado._

_Makimachi agachó su rostro ante esa veracidad de palabras, no quería ni pensar en el cruel futuro que le había impartido a su hija. Desvió su mirada y vio como su esposa se colocaba a la pequeña en su mejilla y la acariciaba, aunque también veía que sus ojos estaban lacrimosos. Bufó con desgana. La guerra sucesiva que había entre los dos bandos estaban consiguiendo mermar la supervivencia de todos los miembros de ambos clanes y una unión matrimonial supondría el final de esta cruel batalla. Odiaba pensar eso, pero cuando su hija se hiciera mayor debería unirla a alguien sin que el sentimiento de amor interfiriera en esa relación. El otro hombre chasqueo los dedos y atrajo la atención de ambos ninjas clavándole la mirada como puñales, de forma fría y especuladora._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar, Makimachi? -Le preguntó con rabia. -La noche es fría y hay que resguardarse de ella, así que no pierdas el tiempo con pensamientos cariñosos y firma el pacto. -Inclinó su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa cruel -¿O es qué no le gustaría ver a su niña con mi hijo?- El Oniwabanshu gruñó y meneó la cabeza ante esa pregunta. _

_-Debería estar honrado de que acepte a su hija como pacto- Explicó el hombre con superioridad. -Por que mi hijo se merece a otra ninja capaz de atraer la atención de cualquier ninja, aunque...- Desvió su mirada al bulto que llevaba la Sra. Makimachi. -Puede que de mayor sea aceptable.- Sonrió lascivamente. _

_-¡Mi hija es digna de cualquiera!- Alzó la voz Makimachi molesto, copiando el tono de superioridad del otro hombre. -Es tu hijo que debe sentir ese honor.- Okina tenía las manos en sus kunais listas para atacar ante el menor síntoma de rebelión._

_-Shiratori, no seas prepotente y acaba con esto.- Comentó Okina seriamente, intentando poner fin a la discusión. El arrogante hombre comenzó a jugar con la punta de su bigote al escuchar el mandato de Okina. Makimachi asintió a las palabras de su amigo y volvió a mirar a su pequeña, ojala hubiera una manera para impedir esto, pero la vida de todos sus hombres dependían de este pacto. Ahora mismo se odiaba terriblemente, mas no veía otra solución._

_-Acepto el pacto Shiratori.- Habló Makimachi ante la satisfacción de su enemigo.-Pero quiero una cosa a cambio.- Agregó con serenidad inesperada en el rostro._

_-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Shiratori con desconfianza. -Es un pacto auténtico y podrá beneficiarse todos los miembros de nuestros clanes- Vio la mirada de determinación de Makimachi y bufando con rabia. -Está bien ¿De qué se trata?-_

_-Solo aceptaré el pacto si en un futuro próximo algún hombre reta a su hijo por la mano de mi hija, si ese joven vence a su hijo el pacto será nulo y podrá reclamarla como su prometida, pero si lo gana...habrá matrimonio entre los clanes tal como lo acordamos.-_

_Shiratori se llevó las manos al mentón y comenzó a pensar en esa idea, no le gustaba nada pero no debía confiarse y aceptarla, tenía toda la niñez y adolescencia de su hijo para hacerlo el mejor ninja de todo Japón y así no salir perdiendo ante nadie. Emitió una sonrisa confiada y agregó. -Aceptó el trato Makimachi pero ahora pondré la mía. -Dijo para la curiosidad y sorpresa de los Oniwabanshu. -Para que tu hija se case con su "salvador" tendrá que ser un ninja, de otro modo el reto no tendrá validez. Después de todo este es un trato entre ninjas, otro rango no tendría sentido, ¿No crees?- Se sonrió ganador. Sin embargo, había trato._

_Tanto Shiratori como Makimachi estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo ante ese pacto. Y en el interior del ninja, estaba la esperanza ciega de que algún ninja impediría que su hija se uniera con ese niño. Solo debía vivir para lograrlo, o asegurarse de que alguien más lo hiciera._

_Fin del Flash back._

Aquellos recuerdos que ahora parecían demasiado lejanos y borrosos resurgieron en mi memoria, pero no lograba entender cómo algo así de absurdo luego de tanto tiempo pudiera tener vigencia alguna. Omasu, ahora mismo parecía un muerto de lo pálida que se encontraba. Le rogué que no le comentara nada a nadie, primero debía pensar qué hacer y luego comentarlo a los demás. Todavía tenía una semana o más para pensarlo…

Intentando olvidar el asunto, el día transcurrió como de costumbre, con tranquilidad.

Finalmente Aoshi llegó con Misao, pude escuchar el ruido de la niña al entrar y el sonido ausente del hombre. Él debía saberlo.

Esperé que Misao se fuera a hacer algo, por suerte Okon la llamó a ella y a Omasu, probablemente para hacer otro intento de que Misao cocine.

Me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Aoshi, sabía que probablemente solo iría allí. Toqué la puerta algo nervioso, agh, pero es que esta sensación acabaría matándome.

**-¿Quién es?-** Preguntó Aoshi en voz fuerte pero calma.

**-Soy yo, Okina… ¿Puedo pasar un momento? Debo hablar contigo de algo…Importante.-** Expliqué haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Él no contestó, abrió sorprendentemente la puerta haciéndome pasar y así lo hice. Una vez que me senté en el piso junto a su futón al igual que él, procedí.

**-Tal ves no estés directamente relacionado, pero creo que como…-** Me tomé un momento para pensar cómo referirme a él en conexión a Misao de forma correcta, no podía delatarla si ella aún no había hecho frente a lo que sentía por él.

**-Como tutor de Misao, deberías saber.-** Concluí entonces.

**-¿Qué hay con ella?-** Preguntó ahora con un gesto algo más curioso.

**-Hace mucho tiempo…Incluso cuando tú aún eras un niño, para que el Oniwabanshu tuviera menos conflictos internos entre clanes, un acuerdo fue firmado, comprometiendo a Misao con otro chico, del cual, a decir verdad, sé poco y nada.-** Suspiré, cerrando los ojos a modo de demostrar mi disgusto al asunto. **–Ella ni siquiera lo sabe…No es que quisiera ocultárselo, no lo mal interpretes.-** Me exalté un poco. **–Sucede que entre tanta guerra, casi aseguraría que ese clan había muerto poco tiempo después del acuerdo, y como jamás aparecieron de nuevo, pensé que eso era un hecho.- **

Miré el rostro de Aoshi fijamente, él estaba tan duro y frío como una roca, no comprendía qué pasaría por su mente, no sabía si estaba feliz o triste. Seguía siendo un misterio para cualquiera que quisiera acercarse y saber de sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro de que la única que había visto una sonrisa dedicada había sido Misao. Por eso ella, aún merecía la oportunidad de elegir con quién casarse.

**-Yo ya no peleo, Okina, no puedo ir a matarles.-** Me respondió tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto entre ambos. Fruncí los labios algo divertido por este comentario. Era claro que él no lo había entendido.

**-No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo te comentaba…Nadie más que tú y Omasu lo saben…Buscaré alguna solución.-** Me levanté de mi posición de charla para darle fin a esta.

**-¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos? Ella debería elegir qué hacer.-** Dijo de forma algo dura, o tal vez distante, pero en su gesto podía leer la preocupación.

**-La única solución por ahora es la que quedó acordada entre los padres de estos chicos.-** Me acerqué a la puerta. **–Otro hombre debe retar al prometido y ganarle la batalla para así, el ganador tomar a Misao como prometida.-** Miré a un lado, nuevamente desaprobando el asunto.

**-Que alguien lo haga, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser un niño?- **

**-Bastante, Aoshi, su padre lo ha entrenada toda su vida para este momento…-** Le expliqué el porqué el peligro.

**-Además...-** Suspiré**. –Solo puede ser un ninja.-** Le fijé la mirada unos segundos, y sin decir más nada, salí de la habitación. Tal vez él tendría mucho que pensar…


	3. Replanteo

03 Aoshi – Replanteo.

Por momentos parecía demasiado difícil seguir viviendo con el cargo de conciencia. Por las noches ya no podía dormir, solo oía las voces de aquellos a quienes había arrebatado la vida. Las súplicas de aquellos que no estaban a mi altura de pelea, pidiendo que no les mate. Pero todo había tenido un propósito, ¿No es así? Todo era por vengar a mis compañeros Oniwabanshu, era todo por proteger aquellos que aún estaban vivos, aquellos que aún tienen tanto por vivir. Ese era mi trabajo como líder. Se suponía que llevase esa responsabilidad.

La única forma de consultármelo a mí mismo, de conseguir algo de paz mental y encontrar respuestas por más mínimas que fueran era meditando. Puede que no me alcanzara la vida para expiar mis pecados, pero debía hacer algo para no vivir atormentado para siempre.

Esa mañana me fui temprano, casi en la madrugada, hacia el templo, donde me dediqué a despejar mi mente por tiempo indefinido, esto se había vuelto una costumbre desde había vuelto de la batalla con Shishio. Nunca más debía portar un arma para mal ni por venganza.

El tiempo allí se pasaba de forma indiscriminada, no tenía conteo real de cómo pasaban las horas, ni de cuánto tiempo pasaba allí.

Llegaba un punto en el que me veía interrumpido por la aparición de Misao, y era entonces cuando suponía que me había pasado medio día o más allí encerrado.

Y si bien el liberar mi mente y pensar era algo necesario para mi existencia ahora, también estaba en deuda con la niña. Me había perdido muchos años de su infancia. Casi no la había visto crecer, el Oniwabanshu era la única familia que le quedaba, y como Okashira debía estar presente en eso…Sin embargo, no podía exponerla al peligro que significaba.

Por eso nunca la hacía volver a casa cuando iba por mí. Simplemente volvía con ella, aunque las conversaciones no fueran gran cosa ya que mi mente siempre vagaba en otros temas, ajenos a cualquier cosa que una chica adolescente podría pensar.

Así fue ese día, aquél que parecía ser uno más en nuestras vidas, pero que fue el comienzo de un cambio que no vi venir.

A pesar de que las conversaciones con Misao no eran nada serias ya que tal ves no prestaba la atención necesaria, notaba como se sonrojaba o avergonzaba con facilidad en los comentarios que hacía, siempre creí que la fama de líder infundía una especia de admiración en las mujeres, o que estas reacciones así como comentarios eran producto del respeto que me tenía como un hermano mayor, quién había cuidado de ella cuando era solo una criatura, pero para mí eso es algo totalmente frívolo. Probablemente tan frívolo como yo.

Ah, pero ¿Qué podría esperarse de alguien que fue espía y asesino?

Ese es el trabajo de un ninja, no podía hacer más al respecto. La posibilidad de tener una vida normal como un hombre había quedado muy lejana para mí. Yo no sería un hombre que experimentaría sentimientos como el amor, celos, la paternidad, o lo que fuese. Yo solo podía llevar la responsabilidad del clan, y eso era lo que yo había elegido. La venganza de mis compañeros había consumido muchas vidas en el transcurso y ahora, debía expiarlo el resto de mi vida. También así lo había decidido. No había lugar para los sentimientos. Talvez, solo talvez, para el remordimiento.

Cuando llegamos al Aoiya fui directamente a mi habitación, pero Okina irrumpió allí para darme una noticia que no logré entender de inmediato. La chica bajo mi tutela iba a casarse, y con un extraño. Me quedé sorprendido sin duda alguna, pero ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Puede que como es un asunto relacionado al Oniwabanshu debiera tomar cartas en el asunto, pero… Un tema como el casamiento es más sentimental y cosas de mujer que negocios y treguas.

Sin embargo, muchas preguntas saltaron de repente, dejándome el shock. ¿Cómo sería la vida sin Misao? ¿Cómo vivirían en el Aoiya sin ella? ¿Quién me iría a buscar al templo para avisar que es hora de comer? Por que para bien o para mal, era un miembro importante, de presencia fuerte, era la esperanza del clan para muchos, como una pequeña hermana para mí, una responsabilidad.

Apenas Okina cerró la puerta de mi habitación, sentí que me desmoronaba, como si mi cuerpo se separara de mi alma, cayendo sobre el futón abatido.

Los días pasaban, y ahora mi mente tenía otro tema circunstancial que tratar en mis largas horas de meditación. Poco a poco comencé a ponerle algo de atención a las palabras de la niña ya que tal vez luego no las oiría. Pero el solo considerarlo me irritaba.

**-Aoshi-san…Últimamente te ves algo ausente, ¿Estás bien?-** Me preguntó una tarde mientras volvíamos del templo como siempre, con expresión de preocupación. Me sentí algo confundido por su rostro, tras tomarme unos segundos para responder, fijé la mirada en ella, y no lograba encontrar los rasgos de la niña que abandoné hace años. Si bien era la misma, era diferente, era más adulta.

**-Si, estoy bien.-** Le respondí en el mismo tono sereno de siempre.

-**Me preocupa, así que si sucede algo y puedo ayudar solo dímelo.-** Me respondió de inmediato. Me sentí sorprendido nuevamente, por lo que la miré y sus gestos eran tan felices, la sonrisa inocente en su rostro no se borraba.

Debería dejar que ella se casara como su padre lo había acordado, después de todo eso era lo que él había querido. No tenía nada que ver conmigo. Yo podría seguir meditando, talvez no sabría cuando me había pasado un día entero haciéndolo pero era lo de menos.

No podía dejar que eso me irrite, menos cuando siquiera sabía porqué.

¿Acaso era culpa? ¿Podría ser que me sentía culpable por la ausencia durante su crecimiento?

Los siguientes cuatro o cinco días transcurrieron repitiendo la rutina diaria, solo que cada día iba más temprano de lo normal al templo.

Mi mente ya no me dejaba pensar sobre el pesado, me preocupaba demasiado el futuro.

Cada momento que pasaba junto a la chica en cuestión me confundía más. No era justo que fuera a ser alejada de mí cuando no había saldado mi deuda con ella. Necesitaba más tiempo para conocerla, para llenar el vacío familiar que dejé al alejarme cuando era pequeña. Debía aprender más sobre lo que había vivido ese tiempo, debía apreciar su crecimiento. No podía darme el lujo de más culpas que saldar, no quería sentir remordimiento por más errores, simplemente no podía cometer más errores.

Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía para remediar la ausencia? Ella estaba creciendo constantemente, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que alguien la pretendiera? Incluso si no era a la fuerza, era algo que en el mundo real ocurre, talvez no en el mío, pero era algo inevitable.

Finalmente llegó Kenshin junto a Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke. Nos reunimos en el Aoiya para el reencuentro, dado que no venían muy seguido parecía ser un motivo de celebración para los demás. Kuro y Shiro se apresuraron a preparar el lugar, mientras que Okon y Omasu enseguida se pusieron a preparar la comida con la ayuda de Kaoru, Misao también les acompañó.

**-¡Aoshi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-** Exclamó el pelirrojo saludándome con la mano, siempre con esa expresión de inocente felicidad que usaba cuando no peleaba.

-**Igualmente, Kenshin. ¿Cómo has estado?-** Pregunté dibujando una fina sonrisa en mi rostro amablemente.

**-Bien, la verdad es que hemos estado tranquilos en Tokio. ¿Tú cómo has estado? ¿Hay algún evento importante últimamente por aquí?-** Mantenía su tono vivaz.

**-De hecho…Si, pero me gustaría comentártelo en privado.-** Bajé la vista algo preocupado. Okina estaba a escasos pasos de nosotros, por lo que al escucharme su cara se volvió alerta y agregó.

**-¿Estás seguro, Aoshi?- **Me interrogó. Le miré con serenidad y asentí con la cabeza. Si había alguien que probablemente podría aconsejarnos qué hacer o cómo convencer al clan de que este compromiso ya era algo inútil seguramente era Kenshin.

**-¿Oro?-** Exclamó el espadachín algo confundido, le devolví la mirada y entonces le invité a pasar a la casa.

**-Mejor te lo explico ahora. Ven.-** Me di la vuelta, guiándole a mi habitación, dónde podríamos hablar en privado.

Una vez allí, me senté en el piso, sobre el pasillo que daba al patio. Kenshin me acompañó y se sentó al lado mío.

**-¿Es grave?- **Preguntó ahora más serio. Asentí con la cabeza algo confuso.

**-En realidad no estoy seguro.-** Expliqué. **–Sucede que hace años, los padres de Misao la han comprometido con un ninja de otro clan, nadie lo sabía hasta ahora, ha llegado una carta reclamándola como esposa. Ni ella lo sabe.-** Miré fijamente el patio, intentando calmar mis pensamientos.

**-¿La señorita Misao comprometida? Valla…Eso si es inesperado.-** Admitió algo sorprendido. **-¿No hay forma de anular este compromiso? ¿Ni siquiera si es muy viejo, porque sus padres han muerto o ella no lo sabía?-** Agregó pensativo.

**-Okina dijo que solo puede deshacerse el compromiso si otro hombre le ganaba una batalla con el chico.-** Le conté tanto cómo sabía al respecto.

**-¿Oro? ¿Quieres que lo haga?- **Dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa algo divertida.

**-Solo puede ser un ninja.-** Agregué serio. **–Además el hacerlo sería reclamarla como esposa.-** Me llevé la diestra a la cabeza, tomándomela en gesto de pensatividad. **–Yo creo que aún es una niña, Kenshin, ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ni Kuro ni Shiro pueden pelear porque según Okina el chico ha sido entrenado toda su vida para esta pelea y sería mucho para ellos. Probablemente sea bastante fuerte.- **

**-Puede que lo sea, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, Aoshi.-** Dijo algo más serio el samurai, mirando el patio con gesto sereno en su rostro. Alcé la mirada algo sorprendido.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **Prorrogué, no entendía a qué se refería, ¿Cómo podía estar equivocado? ¿En qué? No podía asegurar que el chico fuera fuerte o no, pero estaría preparado sin duda alguna.

**-Misao ya no es "solo una niña", Aoshi.-** Volvió su mirada hacia mí y me quedé perplejo. **–Ella aún no es una mujer adulta, lo sé, pero también sé que ya no es una niña pequeña. Está creciendo, y si algo puedo asegurarte es que lo que más le dolerá de todo esto es perderte.-** Suspiró levemente, pude notarlo aunque mi vista estaba desconcertada, y mis pensamientos más aún.

**-¿Perderme? –** Repetí de forma inconciente, asimilando sus palabras.

-**Si, Aoshi, ella en serio te quiere, no es solo un capricho de niña. Si así fuera ella te hubiera olvidado, pero no fue así, te esperó e incluso fue en tu búsqueda. ¿No es eso admirable?-** Comentó sonriendo nuevamente, aunque mantenía algo de seriedad. **–Los hombres somos más fuertes físicamente, pero nuestra mentalidad es débil y poco estable. Las mujeres tienen una resistencia emocional que les permite mantener la cordura y tomar decisiones basadas en realidades. Eso pude aprenderlo con la señorita Kaoru, gracias a su tenacidad es buena en seguir los pasos de su padre, pero también se aplica a otras cosas. Por eso creo que lo que Misao siente es impresionante-** Iba explicando divertido, como si el tema en realidad no fuera tan grave, y eso me llamó la atención.

**-Lo dices como si no fuera importante el hecho de que la obligarán a casarse con un extraño.-**Acusé en voz fría.

**-No si peleas contra ese extraño, ¿O no te crees capaz de vencerle?- **

**-Yo estoy retirado.- **

**-¿Incluso si el futuro de la única persona que te anheló durante años está en juego? Piénsalo Aoshi. Reconsidéralo. No es necesario que la tomes como esposa, pero si no vas a darle una oportunidad a sus sentimientos, por lo menos permítele que viva lo suficiente como para que encuentre a alguien más, pero que ella lo elija.-** Me miró con un tono de severidad en sus ojos. No podría describir mi rostro en aquél momento, dado que todo me resultaba tan extraño no sabía bien qué decir o hacer.

Él se levantó y salió de la habitación diciendo antes que iría a buscar a Sanosuke y Yahiko para hacer algunas compras.

Por el momento necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Por que había más de una cosa en la que Kenshin tenía razón. No solo Misao ya no era una niña. Si no que también alguien más estaría en su vida tarde o temprano para alejarla de nosotros, así no fuera a la fuerza, y por algún motivo el solo pensarlo me irritaba.


	4. Sin palabras, sólo gritos

04 Misao – Sin palabras. Solo gritos.

La llegada de Kaoru con Himura, Sanosuke y Yahiko rompió con la monotonía de nuestro hogar. ¡Justo a tiempo para los preparativos del festival! Pronto sería el festival de primavera de Kyoto, probablemente por eso eligieron venir a vernos en esta época, ya que ese evento siempre es con un buen clima, hay muchos puestos con comida, incluso el ambiente de la ciudad cambia por completo. Definitivamente sería muy divertido.

A penas llegaron y tras saludar a todo el mundo, me fui con Kaoru detrás de Omasu y Okon quienes irían por legumbres para cocinar la cena de bienvenida.

**-¿Y ya lo has hecho, Misao?-** Me preguntó Kaoru emocionada, con una sonrisa en su cara que me dejó algo pensativa por unos segundos.

**-Depende a qué te refieras…-** Suspiré mirando a un lado, prefería hablar de cualquier tema que me distrajera antes de recordar que no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a mi tutor sobre mis sentimientos.

**-¿Aún no te has confesado?-** Volvió a interrogarme algo sorprendida. **–Creí que ya estarían juntos cuando volviéramos a verlos, eres muy determinada.-**

**-Gracias por el cumplido, y claro que lo soy.-** Sonreí confiada por un momento. **–Pero, Kaoru, no es tan fácil…Lo dices como si fuera un cuento, pero con él es mucho más complicado…Le he dado pistas pero es como si las ignorara o no tuvieran significado para él.- **

**-¿Pistas?-** Preguntó, meneando la cabeza a modo de negación. **–Los hombres no entienden las indirectas, querida, debes ser clara, totalmente directa.-** Me dijo guiñando un ojo segura de lo que hablaba, como si tuviera toda la experiencia del mundo, ¿Realmente sería así? No me atreví a preguntarle por su relación con Himura, realmente estaba preocupada por mí misma, ellos se veían perfectamente.

**-Pero, no tengo apuro, ya se lo diré.-** Le sonreí, algo más animada, aunque fuese solo fingido.

La cena de bienvenida tuvo lugar de forma animada y alegre tras el regreso de los chicos que habrían ido a ver las tiendas.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilamente, todas las comidas eran casi eventos alegres llenos de chistes, aunque a veces Sanosuke me molestara al mejor estilo Saito, y Yahiko le siguiera el juego, pero Kaoru y yo estábamos unificadas en las peleas verbales. Casi llegaba a ser una broma familiar.

Sólo faltaba un día para el festival, por lo que Omasu decidió ir de compras para conseguir algunos kimonos nuevos para todas. Al parecer lo que tramaba era una salida de chicas, no me agradaba la idea de irme toda la tarde lejos de Aoshi, pero entre el mínimo contacto que compartíamos y aprovechar la tarde con mis compañeras Oniwabanshu y la visita de Kaoru, decidí ir.

Kaoru daba un paseo con Kenshin por la ciudad, no me extrañó que quisieran un tiempo a solas. Okon y Omasu arreglaban el lugar, y mientras yo me aburría en la espera de que las demás terminaran con sus qué haberes para salir de compras, decidí ir a ayudarles, pero Okina me llamó para hablar conmigo.

Me extrañó la repentina seriedad con la que redirigió hacia mí.

Sin más rodeos me acerqué a él, siguiéndolo hasta el comedor, dónde no había nadie, ni siquiera Kuro o Shiro, lo cuál me extrañó.

**-…Antes que nada, lo siento mucho, mi niña…-** Se disculpó mientras se sentaba enfrente mío.

**-¿Qué sucede, abuelo?- **Pregunté completamente confundida.

**-No sé cómo explicarte esto…-** El viejo se tomó la cabeza con disgusto.

**-Sólo dime qué pasa, Okina, ¡Me pones nerviosa!- **Exclamé ya algo molesta, exaltándome al punto de saltar de mi asiento.

**-Bien…Misao, no lo sabías porque hasta ahora nunca tuvo relevancia, y ni siquiera pensé que fuese a concretarse realmente. Pero cuando naciste…- **Se quedó mudo por unos segundos, y yo, perpleja sin saber qué pasaba. **-Fuiste comprometida y dentro de poco el hombre con el que acordaron te unirías vendrá para desposarte.- **

Mi mente quedó en blanco, mi corazón se paró.

**-¿Cómo?-** Pregunté atormentada. **-¡¿Cómo es que nunca supe nada sobre esto?-** Me quejé escandalosamente. Pude escuchar ruidos detrás de nosotros, había alguien más.

**-Lo siento…En verdad no sabía que ellos seguían vivos, pensé que este asunto había quedado en el olvido.-** Se disculpó nuevamente Okina.

**-¡No puedo haber estado comprometida más de dieciséis años sin saberlo! Esto es injusto, ¡Totalmente injusto! Ni siquiera sé quién es.-** Iba quejándome cada vez más fuerte, el volumen de mi voz ya no podía controlarlo. La angustia en mi pecho se apoderaba de mí, la desesperación me consumía.

Las manos de Omasu y Okon se hicieron en mi espalda, abrazándome una de ellas por detrás y la otra sosteniéndome una mano para calmarme, aunque estuvieran tan o más sorprendidas que yo.

**-Tranquila, niña…- **Me susurró Okon, su voz era tan tenue que logró mantenerme en mi lugar por un momento, suficiente para darle lugar a que mi vista se volviera nublosa y húmeda.

-**Pero yo…No. Yo no quiero a otra persona…-** Casi rompería en llanto, pero no debía hacerlo. Debía pararlo, tenía que ser fuerte.

**-Hallaremos una solución. Quédate tranquila. Además…Ellos no están en Japón ahora mismo, así que puedes estar tranquila. Ve y disfruta del festival.-** Me dijo Okina, casi rogándome. Pero cómo podría olvidar el asunto…

**-Vamos, Misao…Vamos a prepararnos para salir, pronto llegará Kaoru.-** Me ayudaron a levantarme, y en el camino hacia mi habitación me pidieron queme calmara e intentara disfrutar de estos días mientras ellos buscaban una solución.

Llegó Kaoru con Himura, e intenté sentirme más calmada para salir con ellas, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles de Kyoto, y las demás hacían de cuenta que nada pasara, aunque realmente así era para ellas, pero para mí no. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir toda la vida con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco? Yo no quería otra persona, yo ya tengo el corazón ocupado por alguien más. Duele, duele demasiado el no poder ir corriendo a decirle lo que siento sin importar cuál sea su respuesta, porque en realidad si importa la respuesta. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

¿Qué sucedería si los Oniwabanshu no encuentran solución y debo casarme con esa persona? Mi cuerpo sería entregado a otra persona, pero mi corazón solo sería suyo, solo sería de Aoshi…Sin importar qué.

Me hicieron probar muchos kimonos, pero al final dejé que Omasu decidiera por uno para mí, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para esas cosas.

Volvimos al Aoiya cerca del anochecer, se me terminaba el día, por lo que, definitivamente hoy no le diría. No me quedaba tiempo.

Durante la cena, jugueteé con la comida un rato, pero tenía el estómago duro con un nudo imposible de desatar. Finalmente, mi mirada ausente volvió para disculparme y levantarme de la mesa.

-**Discúlpenme todos, pero no me siento bien, me iré a acostar.-** Me levanté de la mesa con un gesto de disculpa. –**La comida ha estado de lo mejor.-** Agregué para que no pensaran que no me gustó lo que Habían preparado.

**-¿Estás bien, Misao?-** Escuché la tenue y preocupada voz de Kaoru sobresaliendo del silencio acusador de aquellos que no comprendían, y hasta podía sentir las miradas cómplices de quienes entendían qué pasaba.

-¿**Quieres que te acompañe?-** Dijo Omasu, tan protectora y cariñosa como siempre, en verdad debí agradecerle eso. Suspiré para mí misma para recobrar fuerzas y no romper en llanto. Aoshi ni siquiera parecía interesarle mi repentino mal estar, ¿Él sabía sobre esto? ¿No le importaba? ¿Porqué debía hacerlo más doloroso?

**-No, estoy bien. En serio. Solo estoy cansada.- **Expliqué, volviéndome hacia ellos para sonreírles.

**-Ve a acostarte, niña, ha sido un día largo.-** Dijo Okina con voz comprensiva. Asentí con la cabeza y me fui a dormir.

Mi cuerpo calló desmoronado sobre el futón al entrar a la habitación. Completamente desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer, dejé caer unas pocas lágrimas para desahogarme antes de consumar el sueño, pero este me ganó quedando inconciente cuando menos lo noté. Deseando que todo terminara con el día.

Al amanecer, lo sucedido el día anterior solo parecía un mal sueño. Pero dolía tanto el darme cuenta que el problema seguía vigente, que solo recién empezaba. Pero lo primero lo primero. Debía decirle a Aoshi de mis sentimientos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para mí.

Me levanté de la cama, a decir verdad, bastante tarde, ya eran casi pasado el medio día. Me habían dejado dormir mucho, ¿Tan exhausta me habían visto?

El resto del día ayudé a Okon con la casa, mientras que Omasu con Kaoru preparaban los vestidos y varios para el festival de la noche. Toda la tarde estuve ausente, pensando y considerando cómo confesarme. No estaba segura de hacerlo ese día, habría demasiada gente. Pero también podía que eso me dé la oportunidad de perdernos unos minutos.

Finalmente, todos comenzaron a prepararse para el evento, apenas estaba cayendo el sol, pero ya se podían escuchar varios sonidos desde la calle, toda la ciudad se estaba preparando para esto.

**-Vamos, Misao, sé más animada, la pasaremos bien hoy.- **Intentó convencerme Kaoru mientras me ponía mi kimono desganada.

**-Lo siento, intentaré estar más anímica.-** Me disculpé.

Salimos todos juntos. Todas las chicas llevábamos un kimono de color diferente. El de Omasu era lila, el de Okon rojo, Kaoru llevaba uno amarillo y yo uno celeste. Para mí no era nada especial, probablemente por mi preocupación, pero ellas parecían muy emocionadas al respecto.

Los demás llevaban yukatas también de diferentes colores, pero ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de ver cuáles.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, dónde la feria se extendía por varias cuadras a la redonda. Las arboledas cercanas estaban completamente adornadas de luces, al igual que las casas, los puestos, y demás arquitecturas.

Nos íbamos dividiendo en grupos para ver todos los puestos. Algunos, como Kuro, Shiro, Yahiko y Sanosuke fueron directamente a los puestos de comida. Sin embargo no encontraba momento o lugar de hablar con Aoshi. Hoy tampoco sería. Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba? Después de todo, solo había asistido por la oportunidad de confesarme, pero no podía. No me alcanzaba el valor. Incluso mi pecho ya dolía de lo fuerte que latía mi corazón, mi cuerpo era muy frágil para soportar tanto dolor.

Comencé a sentirme mareada, la preocupación estaba apoderándose de mi cuerpo, ya ni siquiera ame dejaba caminar correctamente.

**-Abuelo…-** Tiré de una de las mangas de su yukata. Aprovechando que las demás chicas no estaban cerca, ya que de otro modo hubieran impedido cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer. **–No me siento bien, me iré a casa a acostarme.- **Le dije con la mirada ausente.

**-No te ves bien, cariño…Te acompañaré, ¿Sí?- **Asintió, poniendo una de sus manos en mi frente corroborando que no tuviera enferma**. -No tienes fiebre, probablemente sea solo un resfriado o algo así.-** Concluyó ignorando la posibilidades de que el hecho que estaba comprometida fuera algo menor.

**-Estoy bien, no hace fal-** Me vi interrumpida por una voz más grave y serena.

**-Yo la llevaré, Okina.-** Escuché a Aoshi en mi espalda. Me quedé muda, sin saber qué hacer. Okina no se opuso, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

**-Le diré a los demás que está todo bien. Vayan.-** Dijo por último antes de que Aoshi se diera vuelta en sentido contrario, dirigiéndose hacia el Aoiya.

Le seguí en silencio hasta salir de la multitud. Cuando hubo menos de ruido entonces escuché sorprendentemente su voz.

**-Nunca vistes kimono. ¿Les costó mucho convencerte?-** Él había notado cómo mi vestimenta salía ser una versión más cómoda del uniforme Oniwabanshu, nada femenino en verdad.

**-En realidad yo quería lucir así…Incluso si no lo notabas.-** Bajé la mirada, aunque sabía que él no me miraría. Mi respiración jadeó un poco en el intento de calmar mi corazón que furiosamente latía.

No hablamos mucho más hasta llegar a casa, yo caminé directamente a mi habitación algo apurada, no sabía qué hacer. Ahora si estábamos solos pero no estaba segura de tener el valor.

Me quité el kimono con apuro y me puse mi ropa común para estar más cómoda. Salí de mi habitación y me quedé parada en el oscuro pasillo intentando deducir por los sonidos si Aoshi aún estaba despierto o no. Él era tan sigiloso que la verdad me era imposible saberlo, por lo que, sin pensarlo para no arrepentirme, toqué la puerta de su habitación. Él no contestó, solo abrió la puerta y quedó mirándome con expresión seria y dura, como siempre.

**-¿Sucede algo?-** Preguntó en el tono neutral que acostumbraba usar. El no saber si le molestaba o no en aquél momento dolió como un puñal aunque normalmente no me importara.

**-Este…Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedo?-** Le dije en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera oírnos. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y así lo hice. Me quedé parada junto a él quién esperaba que hablara.

**-No sé si Okina te lo habrá dicho pero…Pronto deberé casarme con un hombre quien firmó un trato con mis padres.-**

**-Lo sabía.- **Afirmó él, sorprendiéndome. Lo decía tan natural que incluso me molestó, ¿Acaso no le importaba? Eso solo empeoraba mi angustia al respecto. Mi mirada se quedó perpleja en su rostro frío.

**-Bueno, en ese caso yo…quisiera pedirte algo dado que confesarte mis obvios sentimientos no llegaría nada…- **Volví la mirada hacia el piso. **–No quiero decirte cuánto te quiero, no busco que me correspondas, solo quiero pedirte aunque te parezca una estupidez…-** Alcé levemente la mirada y le encontré mirándome con su expresión seria de siempre como si el hecho de que acabara de confesarme indirectamente no existiera. **-¿Podrías abrazarme?-**

Él se quedó mirándome con expresión de confusión, ¿Acaso no son obvios mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía gritarle cuanto lo amo y listo? ¿Por qué no era así de fácil?

**-Solo quería que lo sepas, así que esta bien si no te importa.-** Me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo mis ganas de llorar, gritar y morir en aquél preciso momento.

Sentí un repentino calor abrazándome, cubriendo mi cuerpo de forma casi protectora. Levante la mirada para encontrarme, sorpresivamente, a Aoshi tomándome por los hombros hasta llevarme a su pecho, dónde me aprisionó contra este con sus brazos.

**-Sí me importa.- **

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento. No pude decir nada, solo dejé que mis brazos respondieran, abrazándolo tanto como pude. Tan fuerte como mi fuerza me dejaba, no quería separarme nunca de él.

Sabía que para él este abrazo no tendría el mismo significado, pero aún así, lo atesoraría…


	5. Perfume

05 Aoshi – Perfume.

Realmente había permanecido en mi propio mundo, ignorando casi por completo el mundo real y a quienes vivían cerca de mí…

En la noche del festival todo parecía tranquilo, todos se divertían mientras yo me dedicaba a observar detenidamente a cada uno. Pude notar como nuestros invitados estaban pasándola aparentemente bien. Sin embargo, mi protegida parecía algo molesta, su vista estaba ausente siguiéndonos impulsivamente, sin brillo alguno en sus ojos. ¿Estaba triste? No estaba seguro de que Okina ya hubiera hablado con ella, aunque lo más probable fuera que sí.

Ella decidió irse y me ofrecí a llevarla a dormir. Después de todo yo tampoco deseaba con fervor estar allí, las festividades definitivamente no eran entretenimiento para mí.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el Aoiya me tomé la discreción para observarla de reojo. Sus gestos, su forma de moverse...Ya no era pequeña, incluso ya estaba tomando la forma de una mujer…Pero estaba seguro de que apenas ayer la había dejado para no exponerla al peligro. Cuando sólo era una criatura y no sobre pasaba la altura de mis piernas.

Le pregunté sobre sus vestimentas. Aunque en esta ocasión estaba arreglada, ella solía ser muy renegada a las cuestiones de chicas, lo cual lo vi normal para una niña que creció entre hombres. Portaba el uniforme Oniwabanshu con agrado y orgullo, había que ser ciego para no ver eso.

Al llegar al restaurante, la chica se dirigió a su habitación, talvez en verdad se sentía mal físicamente, hacía días que apenas comía y su expresión era algo penosa.

Hice lo mismo que ella, me dirigí a mi cuarto, dónde, cuando comencé a abrir y preparar mi futón para dormir, sentí que tocaban la puerta, ¿Alguien más habría llegado? ¿Tan pronto? Era obvio que no.

Abrí la puerta y Misao estaba allí parada, con los pómulos llenos de un rubor tenue y rosado. Con esa expresión y con lo anormal que se venía comportando juraría que estaba enferma, o que por lo menos debía tener algo de fiebre. La hice pasar para que me comentara sobre sus síntomas, ya que por algún motivo, en primer momento pensé que de eso me hablaría. Sin embargo, comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz confuso, algo más adulto sin duda ahora que le prestaba atención, pero también temeroso. Parecía que en cualquier momento quebraría en llanto, era tan extraño, ¿Qué había pasado con la impulsiva y valiente Misao?

La escuché atento, intentando descubrir más por sus gestos y signos físicos que por sus palabras, y noté entonces como la valerosa chica que conocía ahora estaba asustada, no por el hombre con que se casaría, no por la situación en sí. Si no porque sentía que traicionaba sus propios Sentimientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo de este comportamiento me habría perdido?

Vaciló entre palabras, no dije nada para no interrumpirla, y finalmente me pidió solo algo, una única cosa, como si con eso pudiera afrontar feliz la situación. Sólo un abrazo. ¿Qué podía hacer un insípido e inocente abrazo? ¿Qué tanto podía decir si sabía que no le correspondía de la misma forma?

No creí que ese tipo de contacto físico fuera algo significado, una carta podía describir más cosas. Eso creía por lo menos.

Cuando buscaba palabras adecuadas para responderle, ya que lo mínimo que podía intentar hacer era calmar su ansiedad, agregó un último detalle verbal, mostrándome lo desinteresado que eran sus palabras. Dispuesta a quererme incluso cuando no le correspondiera. Era realmente inocente, pensé. Pero cómo ella podría llegar a creer que para mí no era importante o preocupante esta situación, el no verla como ella me veía a mí no significaba que no tuviera un lugar importante. Era lo más delicado en mi vida, la única persona a quien cuidar, la única Oniwabanshu en quien depositar mis esperanzas. El solo considerar que ella se sintiera decepcionada de mí por algo así generó una punzada en mi pecho, me sentí molesto, conmigo mismo. ¿Qué había estado pensando todo este tiempo?

Impulsivamente la acerqué a mi cuerpo, cubriéndola con mis brazos que con facilidad la taparon por completo debido a la alevosa diferencia de tamaño, al mismo tiempo que le aseguré mi preocupación por el asunto, por ella.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero pronto sentí sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la altura a la que ella llegaba de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, el calor de la chica se sintió diferente al de siempre. ¿Porqué su perfume ahora era tan extraño, más dulce, más desconocido…?

Ella no podía verme el rostro, por lo que dejé que un gesto de disgusto estuviera unos segundos dibujado en mi cara. Si iba a comenzar a tratarla como una joven más adulta y no como una niña, debía estar seguro de poder dejarla ir. No, eso me carcomía. Ella era mi niña, mi pequeña protegida, aquella que no debía ser tocada, la que representaba la esperanza en el futuro de los Oniwabanshu.

Tras un tiempo de retenerla en mis brazos, la alejé unos pocos centímetros sujetándola y manipulándola a gusto desde los hombros.

**-Ve a acostarte. Te acompañaré para revisar que no halla espías en la zona.-** Susurré tan bajo pero audible como pude. La chica solo asintió con calidez, así, la acompañé a su habitación, dónde tras recostarse, me quedé a su lado un momento, sentado junto a su futón mientras intentaba acudir a mi oído en busca de sonidos extraños. Le hice señas a Misao de que se quedara en silencio, y la arropé para que durmiera. Por ahora no creí que hubiera alguien cerca.

Tras ella cerrara sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pude afirmar una vez más que su rostro había cambiado. Sus gestos habían cambiado. Que lo único que había estado haciendo era agudizar algo ya existente. Ella era bonita, muy bonita, o incluso más que eso. Sus rasgos sin duda se habían vuelto mucho más delicados. Y tarde o temprano, más de un hombre intentaría tomar su mano, claro que no lo lograrían si yo lo evitaba, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría evitarlo? ¿Y si ella se enamoraba de un hombre en el futuro? ¿Estaría dispuesto a entregarla? Por que en ese caso no podría oponerme, no contra su decisión.

En ese momento, al verla tan pasiva, inocente, vulnerable, mi pecho se estremeció. Hasta el negro de su cabello y el rosa de su piel se veían más atractivos. Y allí estaba mi respuesta o parte de ella que tardé en comprender.

No. No quería entregársela a nadie. Pero no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera enamorada de mí fuese la solución. No me creí capaz de quererla de esa forma. En ese momento estaba siendo muy egoísta.

El solo pensar en ella me producía dolor, el verla a mi lado descansando tan plácidamente me obligaba a apresarla solo para mí, retenerla en esa misma viva imagen de inocencia. Sólo yo debía cuidar de ella, sentía la responsabilidad de hacerlo, y estaba seguro que nadie más podría hacerlo mejor.

Ella era mucho para cualquier hombre de por ahí.

Entonces mis ojos comenzaron a verla distinto. La imagen de la niña que apenas me llegaba a las piernas y que debía ayudar por sus torpezas mientras intentaba demostrar lo fuerte que era solo para que estuviera orgulloso de ella, ahora era una chica más cerca de la adultez. Fuerte, sin duda alguna. De decisiones claras y no flaqueaba ante el peligro. Impulsiva, alegre, igual que cuando era una niña, pero su cuerpo había crecido, su mente era más grande, su corazón había madurado. Y a pesar del tiempo, sus sentimientos por mí estaban intactos e incluso más latentes que nunca.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se sentía diferente junto a ella. Me sentí mal, demasiado mal, una punzada en el pecho hizo flaquear mis sentidos.

Consideré que lo mejor era dejar el asunto para más tarde. Yo también necesitaba dormir, por eso, me fui a mi habitación antes de que mi mente explotara.

Me desperté muy temprano, como de costumbre, ni en sueños lograba conciliar la paz, por lo que me levanté únicamente solo para ir al templo. Sin embargo, al salir de mi habitación me encontré a Kenshin en el pasillo. Me pareció curioso que estuviera levantado a esa de la mañana, pero me aseguró que esperaba por mí para hablar. Al parecer, mis horas de meditación tendrían que esperar.

Salimos del Aoiya para así caminar hasta las puertas del templo, dónde solo nos quedamos allí por que era un lugar tranquilo, adecuado para comentar cualquier información que para el otro pudiera ser necesaria, después de todo, siempre me enteraba de algo que en Tokyo no se sabía y viceversa.

Por un rato, parecía que el asunto del prometido de Misao había quedado en el olvido y pude respirar tranquilo.

Tras transcurrir casi toda la mañana, cerca del mediodía, Yahiko apareció en el templo sorpresivamente.

**-¡Oye, Kenshin! ¡Aoshi-san!.-** Llegó corriendo agitadamente y con latente desesperación en su mirada.

**-¿Qué sucede, Yahiko?-** Preguntó preocupado el espadachín, pero por algún motivo yo presentí el problema.

**-Misao… ¡Misao ha desaparecido!-** Exclamó con molestia e incluso sorpresa.

**-¡Aoshi!-** Me gritó Kenshin dado que yo estaba en silencio, como si estuviera en shock. Pero simplemente analizaba las posibilidades de que halla escapado o sido secuestrada. No entendía porqué se habría ido, o porqué la habrían de tomar así.

**-Debo ir por ella.-** Murmuré frunciendo el seño. Me levanté de dónde Kenshin y yo habíamos tomado asiento y salí corriendo hacia el Aoiya, con suerte habría dejado alguna pista allí.

Entré corriendo, ignorando los gritos desesperados de los otros miembros Oniwabanshu, las discusiones y conclusiones de los Kenshingumi ni las preguntas de Okina. Me dirigí directamente a su habitación, dónde la había visto por última vez, durmiendo de la forma más inocente. Allí no había nada, sin embargo, sus cosas estaban dónde Misao las había acomodado, por ende, no se había ido por cuenta propia.

Okon y Omasu se acercaron por detrás de mí, la última sollozaba de forma escandalosa, la más alta caminó hacia mí con algo más de confianza.

**-Aoshi-san…Hemos encontrado esto sobre su cama.-** Me dio una pequeña carta, la cuál decía:

"Hemos tomado la pequeña osadía de tomar ala SeñoritaMakimachipara que esta conozca personalmente a su prometido y sea así, introducida con la familia Shiratori. Sin embargo, solicitamos también que su encargo o tutor se presente para conocerle de igual forma que la novia y aclarar ciertos puntos del trato con este.

Atte. Familia Shiratori."

Miré del otro lado de la carta, y allí estaba la dirección de lo que supuse, la base de su clan.

**-Bien. Iré por ella.-** Le dije a las mujeres para que no se entrometieran.

**-Iremos todos, señor, por seguridad.-** Me respondió nuevamente Okon.

**-Conmigo bastará, solo quieren que el encargado de Misao valla a verles.-** Les expliqué, ya saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que guardaba el papel en un bolsillo de mi gabardina.

Ninguna dijo nada más, sin embargo, tras tomar mis kodachi y salir de la casa, pude escuchar desde la puerta cómo los demás se alistaban para seguirme, de modo que debería apurarme.

En cuanto llegué a la dirección que daba el reverso de la carta, me topé con una casa al parecer antigua, y de tamaño considerablemente grande. Entrar por la puerta sería casi un suicidio, pensé, así que me fue difícil contener mi costumbre ninja, y finalmente me escabullí por el patio tras saltar el paredón que definía este de la calle.

Miré el extenso lugar verde, adornado con múltiples arbustos e incluso con algunos estanques. Solo podía oír el ruido de una fuente, hasta que un característico grito resonó en mis oídos, y a continuación, otras escandalosas voces le respondieron. Corrí por el patio, buscando algún acceso como ventanas o puertas, y entonces noté como a la vuelta de la pared dónde me apoyaba había un balcón que daba al patio. Me asomé, seguro de que la voz que habría escuchado hacía unos segundos era la de Misao. Entonces, pude ver un gran salón dentro del balcón, pero todo se había vuelto silencioso por un momento, lo cuál me alarmó, solo hasta que volví a escuchar las voces y el alboroto, pero también pude ver a Misao corriendo por el salón con su cara de temperamento fastidioso que solía poner cuando le molestaban, y detrás de ella, un par de hombres persiguiéndola.

**-Señorita, ya, venga, ¡sólo tiene que tomar el té con su prometido!-** Dijo uno de los hombres mientras jadeaba cansado.

**-¡Ni en sueños! ¡Él no es mi prometido!-** Le respondió la niña, parándose solo para sacarles la lengua y hacerles burla. Cuando el hombre se repuso y su compañero que había parado para verificar su estado notaron que la chica había dejado de correr comenzaron a seguirle nuevamente, pero ella era más rápida. Mis labios dibujaron una curva, sonriéndome divertido sabiendo que Misao no me defraudaba en lo más mínimo. Si creían que atraparla sería fácil entonces era obvio que no la conocían.

Entré tranquilamente por aquél balcón sin que ningún guardia pudiera verme, ya que estaban muy ocupados corriendo a Misao por la casa, e incluso ni ella me vio si no hasta que ya había dado varios pasos dentro del lugar.

**-¿Aoshi?-** Preguntó en un grito emocionado y sólo le dediqué una mirada seria. **-¡Aoshi!-** Volvió a repetir con alegría, corriendo esta vez hacia mí. Le hice un gesto para que se pusiera detrás de mí y así lo hizo. A pesar de la medida defensiva que tomé con la chica, dejé mis armas bajas en posición pasiva, incluso hasta luego que los guardias se acercaran finalmente a nosotros. Los hombres me miraron desconcertados y automáticamente empuñaron sus katanas, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran desenfundarlas, en voz alta y seria les detuve.

**-Shiratori-san me ha convocado a una reunión, soy el tutor de la señorita Misao.-** Dije sin dar más explicaciones. Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar y confiar en lo que un extraño los decía, una voz desde la puerta del salón se escuchó retumbando en ella.

**-¡Shinomori Aoshi! ¡Que sorpresa!-** Comentó la voz gruesa. Cuando pude ver, detrás de uno de los guardias, el hombre del que provenía la voz, vi un hombre de aparente vejes, notoria en el tinte marmóreo de su cabello y múltiples arrugas en su piel. Llevaba un largo bigote, y hasta portaba katana a pesar de su edad o condición de ninja.

**-La última vez que supe de ti fue cuando asumiste como líder del Oniwabanshu con solo quince años. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde eso.-** Se acercó sonriente. **– ¿Que motivo es motivo de honra de tenerte en mi hogar?-** Continuó sonriendo, esta vez de forma creída y casi irónica.

**-Soy el responsable de Misao. Cuando tuviste el atrevimiento de traerla contra la voluntad suya o permiso mío dejaste una carta invitándome.-** Contesté con voz fría y distante en respuesta a su lascividad.

**-¿Carta?... ¡Oh! Debió ser mi hijo sin duda, estaba muy ansioso por conocer a su prometida. Lo siento, Shinomori-san.-** Se disculpó aunque su mirada seguía igual de creída y burlona.

**-Lléveme con él.- **Volví a exigir sin dar explicaciones.

**-Claro, ven por aquí.-** Se dio la vuelta haciéndome una seña para que lo siga. Le dediqué rápidamente una mirada a Misao para que viniera conmigo y de inmediato comprendió que no debía separarse de mí.

Caminamos por un pasillo, siempre en silencio, no encontré necesidad de hablar, y el señor tampoco, hasta que finalmente abrió una habitación.

**-Naoki-kun, han venido a verte.-** Dijo abriendo la puerta.

**-Hazles pasar, Oto-san.-** Escuché la voz del joven que se suponía, era en cuestión el predestinado prometido de mi protegida. El viejo se hizo a un lado haciéndonos pasar. El muchacho, quién no aparentaba sobre pasar los veinte años de edad, estaba sentado en una mesa en el medio de la sala. Me acerqué, siempre con Misao detrás de mí, y me senté allí.

**-Debo suponer que eres el tutor de la señorita Makimachi, ¿Verdad?-** El chico me miró con orgullo y superioridad, cosa que ignoré.

**-¿Para que nos citaste?-** Le interrogué sin ganas de discutir sobre nada más.

**-A ti para asegurarme de mi casamiento, claro, y a ella para conocerla.- **

**-Solo habrá casamiento si así ella lo quiere.- **Me rehúse a sus explicaciones estúpidas.

**-Oh, no, no lo entiende, Shinomori-san. Su padre acordó que nos casaríamos, no si ella quería, aunque ella no quiera. Solo había una condición para que yo no me casara con ella y no se está cumpliendo…-** Miró al piso, algo molesto por ese detalle. Era obvio que no quería decir cuál era ese detalle, ya que en caso de que yo no lo supiera no podría retarlo, aunque tenía otros planes pero que no revelaría tan pronto. Me quedé pensativo unos segundos y nuevamente con tono escéptico contesté.

**-Si solo se trataba de eso, permiso, nos retiramos.-**

**-¿Nos?-** Preguntó molesto. **–La chica se queda.-** Dijo creído nuevamente. Le fulminé con la mirada, para así dirigírsela a Misao quién de inmediato abrió la boca luego de haberse contenido ya hacía un rato.

**-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni loca! Vuelvo con Aoshi al Aoiya, que me atrapen tus guardias si pueden, ¡y sé que no pueden!-** Se burló, apegándose más a mi cuerpo en distancia.

**-Ya la has escuchado. La verás en otra ocasión.- **Me di la vuelta, y mientras caminaba a la salida con Misao al par mío, escuché como disgustado el muchacho llamaba a sus guardias pero nadie le contestaba. Salimos de la habitación y ni siquiera vimos a su padre. No fue difícil encontrar la salida principal, incluso si el fastidioso muchacho Shiratori que iba detrás de nosotros llamando a sus subordinados para que nos detuvieran, logramos abrir la puerta de entrada, para allí encontrar, para nuestra sorpresa, a los miembros del Oniwabanshu que nos habían seguido desde el Aoiya, junto con los del kenshingumi, que estaban abriendo batalla contra unos diez hombres, evidentemente, del clan Shiratori.

Naoki se nos adelantó cuando ya habíamos salido de la base para parase frente mío y desfundar su arma.

**-No dejaré que te la lleves.-** Me retó con ojos desafiantes. No le contesté, solo dirigí mis manos hacía mis Kodachi en caso de que fuera necesario pelear, así hubiera jurado no volver a hacerlo, tampoco mi intención era matarle.

**-¡Oye, yo no soy un objeto!-** Se quejó la niña a mi lado, y volví a sentirme divertido por sus comentarios.

Escuchaba el sonido de las batallas que casi individualmente iban dándose entre Kuro, Shiro, Yahiko y Sanosuke. Justo detrás nuestro pude oír otras voces también familiares.

**-¡Misao! ¡Cariño, estás bien!-** La voz de Okina gritó, bajé la mirada levemente y vi como este abrazaba a la chica. Detrás de mí estaba Kenshin con Kaoru y el resto del Oniwabanshu.

**-Llévensela con ustedes.-** Le ordené a Okina, Okon y Omasu. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y alejaron a Misao de mí, quién me quedó mirando con preocupación, pero no podía decirle nada, no había tiempo para asegurarme a mi pequeña aprendiz de que estaría todo bien, que yo me encargaría de eso.

Me volví al chico que se encontraba aún en posición ofensiva, la cual no la quitó siquiera para hablarme.

**-No puedes llevártela, ella debe casarse conmigo.-** Frunció sus labios, curvándolo para formar una sonrisa.

No contesté, nuevamente, y saqué mis kodachi solo para así tomar la iniciativa, y una vez más volver a pelear por el honor y defender la integridad de un Oniwabanshu. Por que aunque yo me retirara, esa responsabilidad siempre la llevaré. No, no le entregaría a Misao así porque sí.

Mi ataque directo fue hacia él pero este lo paró con su katana. Me pregunté porqué todos allí usaban ese arma tan común si eran ninjas, pero era lo de menos. Automáticamente por el impulso del choque entre espadas me alejé, preparándome para el próximo ataque, pero cuando quise abalanzarme contra él, listo para atacar, oí el ruido de una carroza, el galope de los caballos se hizo paso entre los hombres que peleaban con los demás, el grito desesperado del viejo Shiratori se escuchó con claridad.

**-Naoki-kun, ¡Sube!-** Si quiera se detuvo, con miedo de que pudiese alcanzarlo, el muchacho se tiró sobre un caballo para así huir del lugar, y tras de él, el resto de sus hombres salieron corriendo con diversidad de direcciones.

La pelea había terminado, por hoy…

Todos volvimos al Aoiya. Durante la cena todos parecían algo conmocionados, pero intentaban disimularlo, Kaoru y las chicas Oniwabanshu animaban a Misao, y Okina le hacía comentarios algo bromistas sobre su encuentro, molesto y preocupado por las intenciones que Shiratori podría haber tenido con ella. Y no lo culpaba.

El solo pensar en que ese mocoso creído pudiera haberla tocado si quiera un pelo, me molestaba, me enervaba, simplemente era inaceptable. Simplemente nadie debía acabar con su inocencia. Pero una vez más me encontraba preguntándome qué haría cuando ella quisiera que alguien si tomara propiedad de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando, irritado por mis pensamientos, me levanté de la mesa y me fui a dormir.

Ya estaba acostado hacía más de una hora pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Podía sentir el frío de la noche, a pesar de ser primavera, con intensidad a través de las sábanas. No me negaba a el, castigo era lo principal que mi cuerpo y alma necesitaban para redimir mi pasado.

Sentí como alguien a mi espalda abría la puerta de mi habitación irrumpiendo mi privacidad, pero ¿quién seguía despierto a esta hora…?

Me volteé aún acostado en el futón, allí pude identificar entre las sombras y la espesa oscuridad la silueta delgada y pequeña de mi subordinada.

**-Siento despertarte.-** Murmuró en un volumen casi inaudible**. –Quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy.-** Continuó tras una corta pausa.

**-Es mi responsabilidad. Ve a dormir, Misao, es tarde.-** Le dije para que no se preocupara, ordenándole que fuera a descansar, después de todo había sido un largo y no muy agradable día.

**-Pero es que…-** Continuó, ahora acercándose a mi cama hasta arrodillarse al borde esta. **–Por favor, quiero pedirte algo.- **¿Otro abrazo? Pensé. Pero la verdad era que el tenerle a solas solo hacía que mis pensamientos sobre su futuro volvieran a mi cabeza y me molestaba, me irritaba con fervor. No sabía la respuesta, no encontraba solución adecuada, no podía aprisionarla para siempre.

**-Dime.-** Le contesté disimulando no preocuparme por nada, por lo menos ella no tenía la culpa de esto. El crecer y la belleza no es algo voluntario.

**-Aoshi, yo…- **Continuó en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja para que yo pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el cuál iba acelerado, golpeando su frágil pecho con fuerza. No comprendí qué pasaba, incluso consideré que ella estuviera enferma o algo. **–No creo que haya mucho que pueda hacerse por este casamiento arreglado.-** Pausó y escuché un sollozo aunque no pude ver su cara para corroborar que estuviera llorando, pero yo confiaba en que era fuerte y no lo haría. Más no la culparía si lo hiciera. **–Así que, como mi cuerpo va a ser de otro hombre…-** Mi pecho se tensó, me sentí nervioso, hasta ella consideraba el hecho de que iba a ser alejada. Mi mayor molestia en este momento estaba cumpliéndose y no podía pararlo, no podía matar al chico, no podía seguir defraudando a mis compañeros fallecidos. Ella buscó una de mis manos que estaba a la vista gracias a la luz de la luna al igual que parte de mi rostro y pecho, y la tomó entre las suyas. Pude sentir su calor y este me dejó paralizado. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser tan diferente? No me gustaba que se sintiera tan raro, que mi cuerpo doliera tanto cuando estaba cerca suyo. Porque simplemente no sabía cómo retenerla sin ser cruel, no más. **–Quiero que te quedes con algo mío, que no quiero dárselo a él.-** Dijo finalmente tras dejar escapar un leve sollozo, más parecido a un suspiro melancólico que a un llanto.

**-Quédate tranquila, le venceremos y no tendrás que hacer algo que no quieras.-** Le aseguré intentando calmarla, sin embargo, su respiración se escuchaba cortada por lo que creí, lágrimas que la ahogaban.

**-¿Y si no lo hacen? No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, lo mejor será que me case y fin del asunto…Pero sin embargo, yo…No quiero darle mi primer beso a él...No me hagas decir lo siguiente...-** Dijo ahora en un volumen normal, que en el silencio de la noche y durante el sueño de todos allí sonó casi como un grito. Me quedé perplejo. Sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Sentí sus manos apretándome la mano izquierda y pude divisar cómo escondía su mirada solloza moviendo su objetivo de mirada hacia un lado, ya que probablemente estaba bañada en rubor. El solo pensar en ese tono rojizo cubriendo su tierno rostro hizo que mi corazón se parara por un momento, estremeciéndose con fuerza. Me senté en la cama para observarla mejor durante unos segundos.

Mi diestra actuó sola, tomando su rostro para girarlo hacia mí. Ella continuaba mirando a un lado avergonzada, no solo de su confesión, porque cuando me acerqué y la observé de frente también noté las lágrimas cayendo por sus rosadas mejillas. Ella odiaba llorar.

Todo quedó en silencio, solo pude escuchar sus quejidos tras haber quebrado en llanto, limpié sus lagrimas con mi mano derecha, intentando calmarla.

**-Shh…- **Musité tan bajo como pude, en señal de calmar, acercándola a mis brazos, como ella me lo había pedido la última vez, pero ahora por mi voluntad. Nuevamente noté que en esencia, seguía siendo la misma niña pequeña, sin embargo, en este momento, tenía sus ideas claras. Qué tan bien estaría corresponder eso era incierto para mí, según creí, bastante mal. Aún así, tras callarla cariñosamente de forma instintiva, ya que de haberlo pensado mi frío perfil no lo hubiera aceptado, levanté su rostro acariciando su mentón y sellé sus labios del llanto con un beso. El beso que ella me había pedido que le quitara, el primero de su vida.


	6. Fuerza necesaria

06 Misao – Fuerza necesaria.

**-Misao, despierta, ¿Misao? ¡Vamos de compras!-** Oí la alegre voz de Kaoru llamándome mientras me sacudía de la cama para que me levantara.

Bostecé con desgano y me senté en la cama. Por un momento, a causa del sueño, casi ignoré todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Como dos hombres se adentraron en mi habitación y me durmieron para llevarme a la casa de quien se hacia llamar mi prometido, como este había huido ante oponerse a Aoshi, y finalmente, mi confesión. No estaba segura de que haya sido el momento correcto, pero la verdad era que sentía como el tiempo se me estaba acabando y definitivamente necesitaba sacarme ese peso de encima. No quería darle mi cuerpo a Naoki, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que el Oniwabanshu tuviera problemas, por eso mismo, le rogué a Aoshi, cuando nadie más que nosotros dos estaba despierto para corroborar que fuera real, que tomara ese momento de mi vida que no se repetiría. Lo que sucedió luego juraría que fue un sueño, y sin embargo debía convencerme que había sido verdad. Instintivamente llevé una de mis manos hacia mis labios, rozándolos con la yema del índice.

**-¡Misao! Ya, niña, levántate.-** Podía sentir perfectamente en recuerdos la caricia de sus labios sobre los míos, ¿Eso era correspondencia? No, debía ser compasión. Estaba segura de ello. Yo no dejaría de ser una niña para él, pero estaba cumpliendo mi deseo solo para que accediera al compromiso con más comodidad. Porque en el fondo el no dejaría de ser la persona fría que siempre fue.

La voz de Kaoru, quien daba vueltas por la habitación buscando mi ropa para que me cambiara. Volví a bostezar para despertarme por completo. Tomé mi vestimenta y me levanté del futón para vestirme.

-¿Porqué tan temprano, Kaoru? ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras comprar?- Le pregunté media dormida, frotándome los ojos.

-De hecho…Quiero comprar algunas cosas en especial, pero tiene que ser con discreción para que Kenshin no lo sepa.- Me guiño un ojo.

-Ya veo…Entonces estaré lista en unos minutos.- Le aseguré, mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Sin duda ahora estaba con mucho más humor que los otros días para salir e intentar divertirme.

Finalmente salimos temprano del Aoiya, aunque los demás miembros del Oniwabanshu ya estaban abriendo el restaurante pero la mayoría de los invitados estaban dormidos aún.

Caminamos por las calles del centro de la ciudad aunque muchos puestos y tiendas recién estaban abriendo.

**-¿Qué es lo tan secreto que debes comprar?- **Le pregunté curiosa ya que con anterior no me lo había comentado, probablemente para que nadie escuchara.

**-Quiero comprar especias para probar unas recetas, y algunas hierbas para té.- **

**-¿Y eso es secreto?- **Me reí.

**-Haha, no, el secreto es que aprenderé a cocinar para Kenshin.-** También se rió conmigo.

**-Pero, ¿Porqué eso es secreto?- **

**-Porque cree que después que nos casemos él cocinará.-** Entonces dejé de caminar, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

**-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CASARSE?-** Grité emocionada ignorando a la gente que pasaba cerca nuestro que quedó mirándome sorprendidos por mi reacción.

**-Si, bueno, eso también es parte del secreto. Aún nadie lo sabe, así que no le digas a nadie.- **Volvió a sonreír, y debía admitir que su rostro sonriente era alentador en cualquier situación.

**-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá. ¡Felicidades, Kaoru! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!-** Le confesé tomándola del brazo de forma casi infantil. Y aunque debía admitir que estaba algo celosa, ella si podría casarse con alguien quien ama. No me importaba el casamiento, para mí no es más que otra excusa para fiesta y eso es lo más divertido, pero el poder pasar el resto de su vida junto a quien elijes…Era motivo de envidia. Aún así, sinceramente estaba feliz por ella, tanto Himura como ella lo merecían, se merecen uno al otro. Sonreí satisfecha por eso.

**-Ah, Kaoru, te envidio! En el buen sentido…sé muy feliz.-** Le dije en medio de un suspiro, observándola algo melancólica. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos y ahora ella fue quién paró el paso. Aún así le sonreí.

**-Oh, Misao…Lo siento. No fue mi intención…No te preocupes, nadie dejará que te cases con ese hombre ni con nadie que no quieras.-** Me aseguró con una fina sonrisa casi maternal, abrazándome en el medio de la calle.

De repente, sin poder evitarlo, mi pecho se llenó de angustia y las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin remedio alguno. Me limpié la cara automáticamente, no quería llorar, no debía.

**-No, Kaoru…No quiero que nadie pelee, nadie debe lastimarse por mi culpa. Además yo ya me hablé con Aoshi y…-**

**-¡¿Lo has hecho?-** Me interrumpió.

**-Si…Así que ya no hay nada que me impida casarme con ese chico.-** Suspiré, calmándome para no volver a romper en llanto.

**-¿Qué te ha dicho?-** Interrogó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

**-Nada.-**

**-Si no te ha dicho nada es porque aún lo está pensando. Dale tiempo.-** Me guiñó un ojo nuevamente, al parecer feliz, contagiándome su alegría para continuar con sus compras.

Llevaba los brazos llenos de bolsas con decenas de diferentes ingredientes para cocinar.

**-En verdad le pondrás empeño a esto.-** Me reí mientras caminábamos hacia el Aoiya.

**-Si, siento llevar tantas cosas, pero es que aquí hay mucha más variedad que en Tokyo.- **Se disculpó sonriente, entonces algo captó su atención antes de que yo le contestara.

-**El templo está cerca, ¿Verdad?-** Me preguntó.

**-Si, ¿Porqué?- Sabía bien dónde estaba, después de todo, ese lugar se había vuelto una parada obligatoria en las mañanas de Aoshi, por lo que sabía que era dónde podía encontrarle con facilidad. **

**-Vamos un rato, ¿Quieres? Es que no lo conozco y me han dicho que es muy lindo.- **

**-Claro-** Le respondí algo curiosa por su interés en el viejo edificio. **–Es por aquí.-** Me giré en dirección hacia el templo en cuestión y en pocos minutos llegamos a él.

Entramos tras hacer una reverencia en la puerta, dirigiéndonos directamente hacia dónde se dejan los inciensos y se hacen las plegarias. Miré de reojo la sala de meditación, dónde solía ir Aoshi, pero no parecía haber nadie allí. Probablemente hoy tampoco fuera ya que aprovechaba a hablar con Himura.

Nos paramos frente al monumento dónde se reza y vi que automáticamente Kaoru hizo sus prorrogas a Dios. La copié, hablando para i misma en mi mente con ambas manos juntas en posición de plegaria.

**_-Kami-sama…Por favor, déjame decirle a Aoshi una vez que lo amo, ya soy grande, ¿verdad? lo suficiente para decirlo con seguridad. Hannya onii-san, por favor dame el valor, ¿Tú me apoyas, cierto? ¿Y los demás? Por favor dame una señal de que mis sentimientos no son malos, como cuando me ayudaste a encontrarlo con el Juppongatana…-_** Le dije por último a mis difuntos hermanos adoptivos. Sabía que ellos estarían mirándome desde dónde estén, ya había experimentado de su ayuda incluso luego de sus muertes, ¡Qué más podía pedir! Tenía la mejor familia del mundo, y los extrañaba tanto…Por eso no podía dejar que la persona qué más quiero no lo supiera.

Volvimos al restaurante Oniwabanshu, dónde ya todos estaban despiertos, e incluso algunos habían salido. Okon y Omasu preparaban los pedidos de los clientes por lo que Kaoru se ofreció para preparar el almuerzo y fui a ayudarle hasta que las otras chicas se desocuparan y pudieran contribuir.

Mientras estaba en la cocina de la casa, escuché como la puerta se abría con algo de violencia. Kuro y Shiro estaban con expresión seria en la puerta y por algún motivo me asusté que hubiese pasado algo.

**-Chicos, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué esas caras?-** Soné feliz, como lo hacía días para que nadie pensara que estaba sufriendo así esa fuera la realidad.

**-Misao…-** Susurró Shiro. –**Queremos decirte que retaremos a Shiratori para salvarte de ese compromiso.- **

**-No, chicos, no pueden, ese hombre se ha entrenado toda la vida para que nadie le ganara esa batalla, no quiero que si quiera tengan un rasguño por mi culpa, así que no vuelvan a pensar en algo así, siquiera ese tipo vale la pena.- **Me negué mientras continuaba lavando las legumbres que Kaoru me había dejado mientras iba al frente del restaurante para consultarle algo sobre la preparación de la comida a Okon. Seguí con mi tarea como si los ignorara, sin embargo pude ver como los chicos se miraban entre sí preocupados, por lo que les sonreí tan amigable como siempre.

**-Muchas gracias a ambos, los quiero mucho, gracias por cuidarme, pero de esto solo yo puedo encargarme.-** Les sonreí, porque era lo único que podía hacer para mantener la esperanza viva. Yo, como Okashira, no podía poner a mis subordinados en peligro. Odiaba verme en el lugar de una princesa en apuros, simplemente no lo soy. Comencé a considerar que tras casarme con el Shiratori podría matarlo, y otras opciones para liberarme de él.  
La tarde transcurrió libre de molestias o preocupaciones, otro día finalizaba, otra oportunidad de estar cerca de quién amo se perdía…


	7. Sentimientos recíprocos

07 Aoshi – Sentimientos recíprocos.

Definitivamente mis pensamientos me carcomían por dentro, odiaba ver a Misao de forma diferente, sentía que simplemente no debía ser corrompida por nadie, ni siquiera yo tenía ese derecho.  
Había dejado que mis instintos me dominaran por un momento y le había arrebatado ese primer beso que le daba otro paso hacia la madurez. Pero, ¡no quería que lo hiciera! Ella era mi pequeña hermana menor, la de todos aquí. También sabía que de otro modo, Naoki le quitaría ese beso que ahora solo yo puedo atesorar, y en cierto modo, me sentí más conforme solo por eso.  
Ni siquiera pude pensar en qué pasaría si el conseguía tomarla como esposa, porque la imagen mental de él despojándola del uniforme me generaba ganas de ir por él y matarle, y matar no era algo que pudiera hacer.  
Esa noche, cuando ya estaba acostado en mi habitación poco después de la cena, apreté la mandíbula molesto por mis pensamientos y más aún por mis acciones. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero aún, ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera?  
Ya ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño para tener pesadillas, por lo que me levanté decidido a darme un baño, ya que talvez en el agua caliente dejaría que me sintiera algo más tranquilo.

Cuando llegué al baño, vi que la luz estaba prendida, lo cual me llamó la atención, más ningún ruido o voz perceptible en el silencio absoluto de la noche se hacía en esa habitación, por lo que abrí la puerta alerta de que hubiera alguien extraño. Me era anormal que alguien tomara un baño a estas horas. Sin embargo, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando mis ojos divisaron la frágil figura de mi aprendiz recién cambiada y con sus ropas de dormir. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y suelto, cayendo como una espesa manta negra dónde podía verse su cálida piel. Me quedó mirando sorprendida, y en un rápido movimiento, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí casi corriendo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
No entendí porqué me sentí nervioso. Nuevamente me sentí irritado por su presencia ya que esta me hacía doler el cuerpo, mi pecho sentía como si fuese a explotar porque los nervios y el sentido de la responsabilidad comenzaban a volverme loco.

Entré al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me metí en la tina con el agua caliente, tanto como la sensibilidad de mi piel me lo permitió.  
Me quedé allí un rato, esperando que mi mente se aclarara. No conseguía pensar más que en Misao, esta mocosa estaba dándome dolor de cabeza como nunca antes había experimentado, y ya no lo soportaba. Necesitaba saber porqué mi pecho duele tanto cerca de ella, porqué simplemente no puedo dejarla casarse. Sé que estaría decepcionando a mis subordinados fallecidos, pero, ¿Qué sería mejor entonces? Siempre terminaba prometiéndole que no se casaría si no lo quería.  
La única forma de analizar esta incomodidad era precisamente sintiéndola y enfrentándola.

Salí del baño, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había entrado ahí y el agua ya no era agradable. Ni siquiera sequé me cabello, dejando que este goteara por lo mojado que estaba. Caminé por el pasillo a oscuras, y entonces, cuando pasé por la habitación de Misao me quedé por un momento observando la puerta. Estaba demasiado inquieto desde su intento de secuestro, porque si ese hombre era tan osado como para irrumpir así en su vida, no sabía qué podíamos esperar.  
Bajé la cabeza, decidido a irme a mi habitación e intentar dormir nuevamente, cuando escuché dentro de la habitación de la chica un ruido. Me sentí alarmado, dada la situación, admito que estaba algo paranoico.  
Toqué la puerta porque repetir la escena del baño me pareció de mal gusto. Rápidamente ella abrió la puerta como si nada, con la mirada curiosa, y sin duda ahora, no corría ningún peligro.  
**-¿Sucede algo?-** Me preguntó en voz baja y mirada especuladora.  
**-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-** Pregunté en un hilo de voz serio, sin mostrar ningún tipo de alteración anímica.  
**-Ah, siento haberte alarmado. Solo era yo acomodando mis cosas.-** Se disculpó, sonriendo algo divertida por mi preocupación. Me pregunté cómo hacía para sonreír en un momento así, pero supuse que la fortaleza mental que poseía era cierta, tal y como Kenshin me lo había dicho. Por otro lado, dudé que fuera así por ser mujer, más bien, estaba convencido que se debía a su carácter.  
**-Alguien podría entrar nuevamente, Misao. Haré guardia.-** Dije sin pensar, actuando según me pareció en el momento, cosa que fue totalmente ajena a mí y nuevamente me odié por estar reaccionando sin considerarlo, más no podía decir que en realidad no haría guardia, me tomaría por desquiciado. Escuché leve murmullo pensativo por la confusión de la chica ante mi comentario, entré a su habitación y eso pareció desconcertarla más aún.

**-Ve a acostarte. Te dije que haré guardia.-** Me senté junto a su cama, esperando que esta se durmiera para vigilarla. Cuando se acostó, me dedicó una sonrisa, una exactamente igual a como lo hacía cuando era niña. Efectivamente, en esencia seguía siendo la misma Misao que cuidé y debí abandonar, pero ahora, había crecido tanto que estaba torturándome la culpa de mi ausencia.  
**-Gracias, pero no es necesario.-** Me agradeció y se acostó, cerrando los ojos casi instantáneamente. No le contesté para no prolongar las distracciones y finalmente durmiera.

Bajo la luz de la luna, la única que se adentraba en la habitación en la mitad de la noche, pude ver el rostro tierno e inocente de Misao, el cual contemplé indeterminado tiempo. Y a pesar de verse más adulta, también conservaba su pureza.  
En un impulso, otro más, que no logré controlar a causa de mi falta de concentración en las decisiones que tomaba al moverme, me acerqué un poco más al borde de su futón para poder observarla mejor, el brillo de sus finos labios captó mi atención, haciendo nuevamente que mi cuerpo ardiera.  
Me sentí irritado, incómodo, y tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que mi cuerpo reaccionaba por su propia cuenta. Quería detenerme, no quería seguir teniendo motivos para creer que estaba en deuda con ella, pero mi rostro se acercó al suyo, no podía repetir esa blasfemia, pensé, y sin embargo, contra mi voluntad volví a besarla. Caí rendido ante la tentación de sus finos labios, delicados y rosados, dejándome consumir por ellos lenta y suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, por lo que me separé, intentando mantener la seriedad aunque en mi mente estuviera insultándome por lo que acababa de hacer. –Demasiado estúpido- Me repetí a mi mismo dentro de mi mente, ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Cómo no había considerado que ella despertaría?  
**-Lo siento, ignora lo de recién.-** Le susurré en un volumen mínimo. Ella se cubría el rostro avergonzada, y a pesar de que se tapaba con ambas manos, pude ver el rubor acumulado en sus mejillas. Tan adorable. Tanto que me molestó e intenté moverme un poco de lugar.  
Me negó con la cabeza, tomando con suma agilidad uno de mis brazos entre sus pequeñas manos, impidiendo así que me alejara.  
Me quedé inmóvil, atónito. ¡Qué se supone que hiciera! Nada de esto tenía sentido. Pensaba una cosa, mi cuerpo hacía otra, seguía sin respuestas y le estaba dando a la niña lo que quería sin que entendiera que en realidad era peor para ella.  
Se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con necesidad y solo la observé perplejo. De repente, todo quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento. Le tomé del mentón para alzarle la vista y verla con mejor precisión. Sus ojos eran profundos, llorosos, y notaba la fuerza que hacía por contener las lágrimas, éstas no salían de ella. No pude decir nada. ¿Cómo podía prometerle que todo estaría bien esta vez si ya no tenía permitido matar para deshacerme de su obligado prometido? ¿Y si tampoco quería entregarla a nadie?

La abracé, escuchando los quejidos de su respiración angustiada. Años de frialdad física quedaron a un lado ante la necesidad de cuidar lo único que me quedaba por proteger.  
**-La verdad...es que tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué pasará en el futuro, no quiero casarme. Me parece estúpido, ni siquiera puedo creer que un arreglo así sea real.-** La estreché un poco más contra mi pecho. Simplemente me sentía impotente, quizás más que ella.  
**-Tranquila, no harás nada que no quieras.-** Le susurré al oído.  
**-Realmente no quiero darle mi cuerpo, Aoshi, se suponía fuera tuyo, ¿Es que sigues creyendo que tengo diez años?-** Me exigió dejándome sin palabras, nuevamente perplejo. Me sentí más abrumado entonces porque yo era quien había alimentado ese tipo de pensamientos, pensamientos que le harían daño.  
**-No digas estupideces.-** Intenté calmarla, aunque fuera en vano porque sabía que era muy tenaz en su decisión.  
**-¿Porqué no crees que mis sentimientos van en serio? ¡Crees que aún soy una niña! Mira mi cuerpo, míralo bien y dime si es el de una niña. El tiempo pasó, para bien o para mal, también pasó el tiempo de que fuese sólo un capricho de la niñez, ¿Sabes? Tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar si esto que siento es en serio o no.-** Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, manipulándolas para así apoyarlas en su pequeño tórax. Sentí con claridad el relieve pronunciado de sus pechos. Mi corazón dolió nuevamente, latiendo con desesperación. Quité ambas manos aunque sin alejarme mucho más de ella, busqué qué decir, pero volvió a callarme.  
**-Dijiste que no debería hacer nada que no quiera, pero en verdad te quiero a ti, y en verdad creo que este cuerpo había elegido su destino. ¡Es injusto que me cedas a otro hombre como si nada! Si vas a rechazarme por lo menos no me entregues a él, miénteme. No lo sé, dí cualquier otra cosa. Como el otro día cuando dijiste que te importo.-** Parecía que quebraría en llanto nuevamente de forma tan infantil que hasta podía notar cuánto odiaba de grande derramar lágrimas y no estoy seguro si era más angustiante esa imagen o el saber cuánto las contenía para evitarlas, y ahora no sabía cómo calmarla. Si en algo tenía razón era en que la estaba entregando. Me sentí mal porque ella decidiera que me perteneciera con tanta determinación y más aún por que alguna parte de mí pedía reclamarla, pero simplemente no era correcto, ni justo. Volví a abrazarla, era lo único que podía hacer, hasta el momento el único contacto físico que no sentía muy arriesgado, pero ella se separó, clavando sus orbes azules en los míos con exagerada confianza.  
**-Te amo, Aoshi… No lo olvides.-**

Entonces ella fue quién buscó refugio en mis brazos, apresándome con sus delicados brazos, tan fuerte como pudo hasta que logró calmar su llanto luego de un rato que escondiera su rostro en mi pecho, dejando que me sintiera algo más tranquilo.  
**-No quiero pertenecerle a nadie más.-** Murmuró desde mi pecho, con determinación. No lo soportaba más, no podía contener esta opresión en mi pecho más. La observé desde allí, agudizando la vista para poder verla mejor y nuevamente caí en la tentación de sus inocentes y atractivos rasgos.  
Busqué sus labios, sellándolos nuevamente con los míos, haciendo aquello único que lograba calmar el dolor en mi cuerpo, e incluso, haciendo que este se sintiera extrañamente bien.  
Ella respondió al roce entre labios abrazándome por el cuello, dejando que se separar únicamente cuando debía respirar.

Los segundos pasaban de forma indiscriminada, incluso me atrevería a decir que la suave caricia que sus labios significaban, y en la que estaba perdido, había durado minutos. Lo dulce de su inocencia se mezclaba con el dolor de mi sentido de la responsabilidad y el odio a si mi mismo en mi mente, pero, aún así, no podía detenerme, estaba rendido por momentos, y por otros deseaba alejarme y no volver nunca más para ya no lastimarla y seguir con la meditación remidiendo mis pecados durante el resto de mi vida.

El contacto comenzó a tornarse demasiado furioso, la temperatura del cuerpo de la joven apegándose al mío me consumía tentando mi lado lascivo.  
**-No puedo, esto está mal.-** En un hilo de cordura la separé de mí, e instantáneamente me miró a través de la oscuridad. **-Si sigo con esto…No podré detenerme.-** Le admití preocupado de mi cuerpo, este ya ni siquiera respondía con mí deber de responsabilidad. Estaba corrompiendo el cuerpo de la única persona que no debía ser tocada y no podía darme el lujo de llegar a mayores así estuviera deseándola en cuerpo y alma.  
**-No, no pares. No te detengas.-** Tomó mi rostro por debajo del mentón con ambas manos, tan cálidas, pequeñas, cada fibra de mi cuerpo ardía ante el contacto con ella. **–Mírame.-** Dijo con firmeza. **–Y quiero que sepas que voy muy en serio. No está mal, esto es lo que quiero.-** Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa alegre y sus ojos brillaron de forma indescriptible. **-No te detengas.-** Los orbes perlados en un tono azulado reflejaron la poca luz que había en la habitación aumentando así su propio brillo. No se suponía que le hiciera caso a los deseos de una niña, pero, debía admitir que ya no era una. Dejé que mi mente divagara, mientras mantuviera cualquier agresividad dentro de mí y no la hiriera, ya me odiaría luego.

Subí ambas manos hacia las suyas, alejándolas de mi rostro para entonces poder apresarla a mí gusto y placer. La acerqué, volviéndola a besar, esta vez con algo más de intensidad que con anterioridad.  
Ella respondía con igual emoción, y a pesar de que juraría nunca había sido tocada por nadie antes, se lucía en su papel. La guié físicamente, sin palabras, solo gestos. Busqué su lengua mostrándole qué podía hacer y cómo hacerlo, lo copió igual o mejor estimulando mis sentidos mejor de lo que esperaba. Comenzaba a perder la cordura.  
Sentí una de sus pequeñas manos acariciando mi rostro de la forma más dulce que podría haber imaginado, sometiéndome a una tortura moral entre seguir o no. Pero mi conciencia flaqueaba debajo de mis instintos.

La tomé por la cintura, recostándola con cuidado, su cuerpo me daba la sensación de fragilidad aunque sabía que en realidad era fuerte. Quedé sobre ella, observándola con dedicación, se veía totalmente diferente, y mi pecho ardía de forma insaciable, solo el contacto con ella era una sensación agridulce. Serenaba cada parte de mi cuerpo pero me incitaba a seguir, a tomarla aunque no tuviera derecho a ello.  
Volví a unir sus labios con los míos, y tras ella respondiera como le acababa de enseñar, llevé la línea de besos hacia su cuello, la chica levantó el rostro dejando más limpio el paso de mis labios sobre la suave piel de esa zona.  
Continué dibujando un confuso trazo de besos dónde mi labios iban dejando sellado mi aliento, mis manos se atrevieron a intentar quitar la parte superior de la ropa de mi protegida, sintiendo como el cuerpo de esta se tensaba, como su corazón se aceleraba.  
Depositando pequeños y húmedos besos sobre su piel, me acerqué a una de sus orejas, dónde le mordí el lóbulo con delicadeza para no lastimarla.  
**-¿Segura?-** Susurré en voz casi muda. Ella asintió con la cabeza en un gesto dónde intentó ocultar su rubor, pero eso solo logró provocarme más. Y es que la inocencia que aún presentaba despertaba algo en mí que no pude controlar.  
Busqué con desesperación su pequeña boca, aprisionándola con una de mis manos desde el mentón.  
Ella me había dado luz verde, sin embargo necesitaba algo de cordura para detenerme si ella así lo pedía.

Con la mano que tenía libre terminé de deshacerme de su prenda superior e inmediatamente posé ambas manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando desde allí hacia la mitad de su pecho y entre sus senos, notando qué tan suave era su piel, exactamente como porcelana. No llevaba ningún tipo de vendaje gracias a la hora y que se suponía ella estaría durmiendo.  
Separé mis labios de ella nuevamente y volví hacia su cuello, pero esta vez me dirigí hacia más abajo. Iba sellando su piel con mis besos, marcándola de forma que nadie más pudiera tenerla, sólo sería mía. No había otra forma, mi cuerpo, mente y alma recurrían al egoísmo.  
Llegué a sus pechos, eran considerablemente grandes para la niña que creí que era, sin embargo su tamaño no eran algo que resultara exagerado, por lo que eran agradables, cálidos. Los acaricié con sumo cuidado de no hacerla sentir incómoda, pero dentro de mí ardía el deseo de jugar algo con ellos. Acariciando ambos pechos, me concentré en uno y lo estimulé con la yema de un dedo, finalmente me sentí obligado a probarlos. Mi boca llegó a uno de ellos.  
Ardía, mi cuerpo ardía por ella.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente ante mis provocaciones, podía ver y sentir cómo la zona más sensible de sus pechos se marcada por la excitación, dejé que mi lengua jugueteara con uno de ellos como mi cuerpo lo dictaba, incluso lo rocé con cuidado con mis dientes, mordiéndolo de forma sutil. Pero su sensibilidad la paralizó.  
Un agudo e inocente gemido retumbó en la habitación. Me sonreí conforme con su reacción. Mi tórax era golpeado por mi acelerado corazón, al igual que el de la joven, podía oírlo en su respiración.  
Alejé mi cuerpo escasos centímetros para ver el rostro de Misao. La sangre de su cuerpo había alcanzado ambos pómulos tiñendo casi por completo su rostro de un rojizo burlón signo de su inexperiencia y vergüenza al respecto. Volví a besar sus finos y delicados labios, intentando ser algo más tranquilo y hacer que la chica mantuviera la calma, sin embargo, a pensar mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí una embestida de pasión en sus movimientos. Ese no era el beso de una niña. Era demasiado pasional, tan provocativo.

No tuve el valor para separarme aliento del de ella, pero con una mano comencé a bajar la parte inferior de ropa de casa que llevaba, y con la otra, continué jugando con uno de sus pechos el cual encajaba a la perfección en la palma de mi mano.

Me separé unos segundos para dejarla respirar, quería escuchar sus jadeos, porque su respiración estaba agitada por mi culpa, y me encantaba saberlo, verla tan sonrojada, tan pura y al mismo su lujuria reluciendo por primera vez, me excitaba.  
En un rápido movimiento, la despojé de la prenda que cubría sus piernas.  
Le sonreí, pero ella automáticamente cerró los ojos avergonzada. Su tierna reacción solo me provocó más aún, obligándome a quitarle esa última prenda ínfima debajo de su short, el único umbral físico que me impedía tomarla. La observé un segundo y enseguida recordé que definitivamente era la primera persona que la tocaba. Se aferró a las sabanas, cerrando los ojos como si se anticipara a un gran golpe, pero me hizo recordar que debía ser cuidado con ella.

Volví a posicionarme sobre ella a la misma altura de su rostro, dónde, tras besarla suavemente, le susurré palabras que intentarían calmarla.  
**-Tranquila, estoy aquí. Si quieres que pare o no haga algo sólo dilo.-** Lamí su lóbulo con deseo.

Mi diestra se escabulló por uno de sus muslos, acariciándolo con tranquilidad solo para que se acostumbrara al contacto en esa zona, más no tardé en intentar acariciar su intimidad, siendo lo más delicado y paciente posible. No respondió mal, si quiera se quejó al respecto. Se sometía a mis caricias dejando que la manipulara a mi gusto, no sabía cuánto más podría contenerme.  
Ella suspiró a penas mis dedos la acariciaron, demostrándome una vez lo sensible que podía ser, pero no quería comprobarlo más con rodeos, no lo soportaba más, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado.  
Deshacerme de mi propia ropa fue solo cuestión de segundos, en los cuales intenté mantener mi respiración algo más calma para no enloquecer.  
La besé para que recordara lo que le había dicho, ya que, si además de romper su inocencia la lastimaba jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sus piernas me rodeaban dado que me acomodé entre ellas, dejándome perfectamente el espacio para que la tomara e hiciera mía sin problemas.  
La acaricié por la cintura sin dejar de besarla, su aliento fresco y dulce se volvía casi adictivo para mí, y cuando su respiración estaba ocupada en recomponerse para volver a mis labios, moví mi cuerpo, haciéndome dentro de ella en un ágil movimiento, penetrándola con suavidad y persistencia. Dejé que un suspiro expiatorio de placer escapara de mi garganta.

Mis oídos se vieron perturbados por un agudo gemido que con rapidez callé con otro beso.  
Sus manos se aferraron desde mi espalda, rasguñándola cuando el dolor le era imposible de soportar, supuse, y no la culpaba. El dolor que eso podía causarme no debía ser nada comparado con lo que ella pasaba. Por más delicado intenté ser, mi cuerpo la embestía con dulzura pero también con lascividad. Aunque lo negara, sus gemidos me pervertían poco a poco.  
El vaivén en el que ambos cuerpos se sumergían se volvió algo más intenso cuando al parecer el ardor había cesado aunque sea un poco en el cuerpo de la chica, eso deduje cuando los jadeos de la virgen comenzaron a ser más calmos y menos melancólicos.  
Ahora mi pecho dolía más que antes pero de forma menos atormentante, esta vez me presionaba una sensación que llenaba todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía completo. Y es que dónde la tocaba era demasiado cálido y abrasador.  
Me volvía loco, simplemente no podía controlarme, pero no podía lastimarla.  
**-¿Estás…bien?-** Le pregunté entre gemidos, debía admitir que mi respiración también se había visto afectada, agitándose desquiciadamente.  
**-S-Sí.-** Contestó conteniendo su acelerada respiración. Debido a esta, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

Continué con el movimiento de vaivén de manera lenta conteniéndome, la besé y me separé solo unos centímetros de ella para observarla. Pero ya no podía soportarlo, ya no podía despojarme de este cuerpo que ardía por ella ni de esta alma que moría por protegerla. No podía seguir negando lo que para mí debió ser obvio desde que volví a verla. Pero como no fue si no hasta ese momento que pude decirlo, asumirlo, entenderlo. Curvé los labios para dibujar una sonrisa retorcida.  
**-Entonces, lo haré algo más fuerte...-** Me miró, pero sus sentimientos me fueron algo difíciles de percibir porque su rostro estaba cubierto de rubor por el calor en su cuerpo y los gestos eran consumidos por la necesidad de gemir.** -Haré esto más caliente, porque te amo.-** La embestí con más fuerza. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Si dejar de ser consciente que nunca fui un hombre de muchas palabras y menos de gestos, por eso, volví a besarla como si eso pudiera remediar años de frialdad. Intenté amortiguar el grito que dio de dolor por la agresividad en mi movimiento, pero ya era muy tarde para mí. Lo hice más fuerte, más aún, desesperado por poseerla, por marcar mi amor en como hierro ella caliente. Continué de forma casi salvaje repetidas veces, descargando mi deseo y pasión por ella en su cuerpo, dejando marcas de ello con mis besos. Su cuello tenía múltiples signos de mi presencia allí, y lo que estaba haciendo en su interior era merecedor de castigo ya que no había habido un festejo formal de por medio.  
La chica se agarraba de las sabanas con ferocidad así como lastimaba involuntariamente mi cuerpo ante sus reacciones por mi casi violento acto. No me molestaba que lo hiciera, incluso me incitaba a seguir.  
Dejé que respirara por segundos, los cuales utilizaba para gemir con fuerza, pero rápidamente le interrumpía para besarla con necesidad y callarla. No sería muy apropiado que alguien se despertara.  
Finalmente, una sacudida en mi cuerpo me invadió, haciendo desvanecer la mayoría de mis fuerzas, y volviendo mi respiración un jadeo constante, ronco y forzado. Ya no podía borrar lo hecho.  
La miré desde la posición en la que estaba, jadeante, con la piel húmeda por el calor corporal, al igual que ella, pero en Misao todo se veía adorable. El sudor, el rubor, los gemidos, su desnudez. Todo.  
Se había vuelto mi objeto del deseo. Eso era un hecho.

**-Lo siento…He sido tan egoísta.-** Continué respirando de forma ronca, intentando disculparme por la fuerza que tal ves había usado demás. Ella seguía gimoteando en un volumen casi inaudible. Era tan valiente.


	8. Más de lo que pido

08 Misao – Más de lo que pido.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para que comprendiera con exactitud qué sucedió, en qué momento él cambió de parecer, en qué momento sus ojos me vieron crecer. Sin embargo, ocupé esa atención en recordar cada segundo como si recién acabara de pasar, recordar cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce entre su piel, y la mía.

Cómo fue que logré encontrar la fuerza para decir aquello que tanto temía seguirá siendo un misterio para mí, pero algo me dice que debería seguir agradecida mi familia que desde algún lado me cuida, ¿Habrá sido Hannya onii-san quién le convenció a Aoshi de sus sentimientos?

Aunque no puedo explicar como pasó de un inocente beso por lástima a pedirle que tomara mi cuerpo, simplemente me alegra que haya pasado.

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil pero no me preocupé por eso porque estaba acostada, era totalmente menor. En ese momento, mi mente quedó en blanco ante dos palabras.

Dos palabras. Suficientes para parar mi mundo, para dejarme ciega, para romper mi corazón.

**-¿En serio?-** Le pregunté al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar y bajar el nivel de mi respiración, sin embargo, mi cuerpo temblaba por la fragilidad que sentía de mí misma.

**-En serio lo siento.- **Movió la mirada hacia un costado de modo que ocultara sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Vi también que se tomaba la cabeza en un gesto de molestia. ¡Pero que hombre estúpido! Pensé, pero no podía pedir mucho más, con todo lo que me había costado que me creyera no podía esperar que entendiera siempre mis palabras.

**-¡Eso no!-** Le reprendí sonriendo inevitablemente, una abrumadora alegría invadió mi cuerpo. Él subió la mirada con confusión. **– Que me am...-** Le interrogué entusiasmada, aunque en las últimas palabras descendió el tono de emoción así como el volumen en mi voz hasta cortar la misma frase.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, me temí lo peor. Aunque él siguiera sin quererme, no podía arrepentirme de lo sucedido, después de todo así lo había elegido, incluso si él no me quería era mejor que Shiratori.

**-Supongo que no.-** Desvié mi mirada de él cuando sentí que la presión en el pecho era demasiado fuerte para soportarla y pelear con el nudo en mi garganta al mismo tiempo. **–Esta bien.- **Tiré de las sábanas que estaban tiradas en el piso, subiéndolas para cubrirme tanto como pudiera dado que Aoshi seguía sobre mí.

**-No es eso, lo sabes.-** Tomó con su diestra mi rostro volviéndolo al frente paramirarme. Sus ojos eran fríos y severos, como solían serlo, como no lo habían sido hasta recién durante toda la noche.

**-No, no lo sé. Pero no importa. Ya tienes lo que quieres y yo también. Ya no seré una molestia.-** Fruncí el ceño pero por más fuerza que hiciera.

**-No vuelvas a decir algo así nunca.-** Su voz sonó dura e incluso molesta aunque no podría decir con exactitud porqué, no comprendía sus decisiones ya que se vivía contradiciendo. **–El problema es que si fue en serio y no esta bien.- **Solo lo miré afligida, ¿Porqué el quererme podría estar mal?, me pregunté inmediatamente. Acompasé mi respiración intentando cesar el nudo en la garganta. Él guió su mano con la que tenía mi rostro sujeto para que le mirara por alrededor de mis mejillas. Seguía viéndose distante, pero al mismo tiempo, sorpresivamente cercano. **–Te amo, y tú tampoco lo olvides, pero no esta bien que te exponga a más peligro.-** Me molesté, me molesté mucho por el razonamiento mediocre que estaba teniendo más allá de que me quisiera. No quería que fuese un martirio, haciendo a un lado todo este asunto. Él no debía vivir como un mártir, el pasado ya estaba hecho, ya no había necesidad de castigarse

**-Eres un estúpido, cómo un hombre tan calculador puede ser tan idiota.- **Enarqueó sus cejas sorprendido**. –No me expones a ningún peligro más que a los que yo misma me hago, nada que yo no elija, además yo soy tu líder.- **Me reí divertida. Sorprendentemente, él también sonrió.

Lo había logrado. Ah, había sonreído..! Desde el viaje a Tokio no sonreía. Juraría que sus ojos brillaban mucho más cuando lo hacía, y perdida en esa mirada, no pude evitar llevar ambas manos a su rostro y en silencio, sonreír también. No, ya no estaba asustada.


	9. Cicatrices

Creo que pasaron como mil años desde la última vez que actualicé, pido disculpas por eso. Es horrible leer un fanfic y que no esté terminado, o que tarden mucho tiempo en actualizar, aunque para ser sincera no creo que alguien lea esto xD si aunque sea una persona lo lee, me gustaría que me lo haga saber para poder actualizar una vez por semana o cada dos semanas, no sé, algo más…¿dinámico? En fin, vuelvo con el fic.

09 Aoshi – Cicatrices.

Los días pasaban y no podíamos dejar de estar atentos, siempre alguien hacía turnos por la noche para vigilar el Aoiya, no sólo por la seguridad de Misao, sino también porque estábamos tratando con vándalos traficantes de opio, más que con un clan ninja, pero en esta época ellos se hacían llamar como quisiesen. La excusa del fin de la era Tokugawa para haberse evocado al tráfico de opio, entre otras cosas y hasta dónde llegaba nuestro conocimiento, no era más que una excusa al fin y al cabo. Seguramente en tiempos pasados a pesar de haber provenido de algún escuadrón militar del shogunato raramente creo que alguien alguna vez los haya contratado puesto seguramente, siquiera deben poder cruzar el piso del ruiseñor.

Así como el calendario avanzaba, las vacaciones de Kenshin y los demás también se prolongaron con intención de ayudar en caso de que algo sucediese. Además, la presencia de ellos en Kyoto sería una distracción para Misao, sin embargo esta se veía bastante… ¿Distraída? Hacía días que estaba en su mundo, que pronunciaba pocas palabras mas no parecía triste o preocupada en absoluto, más bien pensativa. Charlaba en las comidas con los demás y luego se quedaba en su habitación o en cualquier lado del Aoiya leyendo o dibujando puesto que no le habíamos restringido bastante la salida de allí a menos que fuese en compañía.

De hecho, no habría sido consciente de que llevaba tantos días distrayéndose con actividades dentro de la casa de no ser porque esa tarde entró a mi habitación para traerme el té mientras yo hacía cuentas. Me preguntó si podía quedarse allí leyendo, no me molestaba en absoluto por lo que asentí.

Se sentó cerca de la puerta que daba al patio, ésta estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la tenue luz cálida del atardecer. Estaba concentrado en los cálculos pero me resultó imposible no desviar la mirada reiteradas veces hacia delante dónde podía apreciarla leyendo un libro. Se veía demasiado calma para ser ella, por eso, cada vez que se movía re acomodándose o girando de un lado a otro no podía evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa divertida de verla inquieta. Era una persona demasiada inquieta para estar tanto tiempo sin moverse leyendo, pero no se estaba quejando de tener que quedarse encerrada. Sí se había reprochado algunas veces, pero no podía culparla, nadie podía, y tampoco estaba haciendo un escándalo de ello. No quise reflexionar mucho más sobre ello, simplemente no quería cargar con más culpa por lo que había sucedido hasta el momento…por todo.

Quizás tanto observarla no era buena idea, quizás me hacía mal, o demasiado bien, tenerla cerca. Pero no quería alejarme, no tenía motivos y era destructivo para ella, especialmente en esa situación, en la que literalmente no podía alejarme.

Me levanté y quebranté el silencio avisándole que iría a tomar un baño, aún el día no se ponía frío y a esta hora no estaría ocupado, dejándolo libre para cuando los demás terminasen de trabajar en el Aoiya. Eran motivos reales, pero la excusa era perfecta. Siquiera me respondió más que con un murmullo asertivo mientras seguía leyendo.

Estuve allí tanto tiempo hasta que el agua se tornó tibia, casi fría, y podía sentir las yemas de mis dedos rugosas. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo exacto estuve dentro del baño, pero finalmente salí, y al volver a mi habitación Misao seguía allí, esta vez, al momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, ella se estaba acomodando.

**-¿Desde cuándo estás tan compenetrada en la lectura?-** Pregunté, resguardando un tono serio y calmo, el que usaba usualmente.

**-Desde que encuentro un libro interesante y crecí lo suficiente para quedarme quieta y leerlo.-** Respondió en todo gracioso, pero con cierta seguridad al respecto, no era una broma sino que sonaba gracioso sólo porque remarcaba con sarcasmo lo que yo insistía en negar.

No habíamos hablado del asunto desde aquella noche. Innombrable, quizás, pero imposible de olvidar. Sin embargo no había tensión alguna, con respecto a ello, era tanta la atención que el asunto de Shiratori ocupaba que no tiempo ni ganas ni esfuerzo para un dramas de ese tipo, sin embargo Misao no era esa clase de chica. Ella era directa, si le molestaba algo lo diría sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque a veces debería pensar más de una vez. Ella no lloraba por los rincones, y si lloraba era algo excepcional, era cuando la situación superaba por mucho los límites de cordura de cualquiera, inclusive los míos. Esa era Misao, valiente ante cualquier adversidad, aunque en el fondo tuviese miedo, aunque supiera que las limitaciones de su pequeño cuerpo, y me molestaba pensar en ello. Era mí Misao, era mi pequeña. La había hecho mía, la había proclamado mía. Y si bien no podía más que odiarme por ello sabiendo que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, no sólo me molestaba la idea de que Shiratori la quisiera, porque sabía que eso era sólo una parte más de un montón de arreglos inválidos que un grupo de vándalos mal llamados ninjas hacían poniendo el peligro a quién sabe cuántas otras personas además de Misao. Sino que pensar que eventualmente ella conocería a alguien más y que, peor aún, eso sería lo correcto…Mi pecho dolía. No podía evitarlo, incluso sabiendo que mi alma está demasiado contaminada como para estar junto a la suya, no podía evitarlo.

Me senté en silencio junto a ella, cerca de la puerta corrediza que estaba abierta.

Pasaron varios minutos, ninguna palabra retumbó, todo estaba calmo y pacífico. No era un silencio incómodo, era relajante, casi utópico. La observé de reojo y se encontraba tan tranquila, o al menos eso podía verse, que parecía todo esta pesadilla del matrimonio era no más que una mala broma. Se percató de que la miraba, por lo que tomó el marcador de papel que estaba junto a ella, lo introdujo en el libro señalando la página en la que estaba y se movió, acercándose los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y recostando su rostro sobre mi regazo. No me moví, no lo impedí.

La miré desde arriba, podía ver con la claridad de la luz del atardecer cada rasgo de su rostro, eran delicados, marcados, tiernos, inocentes, atractivos. En el sentido completo de la palabra, no atractivos en un sentido lascivo, sino que me obligaba a observarla con detenimiento como la complejidad de su rostro lo merecía. Porque ella era compleja, y al mismo tiempo tan simple, e inocente, pero su inocencia no era la de una niña que ignora lo que pasa en el mundo real, su inocencia era algo nato, genuino, quería convencerme de que era inocente porque era pequeña, pero con dieciocho años la mayoría de las mujeres ya se encontraban casadas, con hijos, pero para mí seguía siendo una niña de dieciocho años, o peor, era mí niña de dieciocho años. Quizás, porque no perdería esa inocencia, ni su valentía, porque era parte de ella y no un simple rasgo de la edad.

**-Aoshi sama…-**Susurró. Su voz era calma, más de lo normal, siempre sonaba exaltada y divertida, pero esta vez era tranquila y dulce. **–Pareces preocupado, ¿sucede algo? Además de lo obvio, claro.-** Adelantó la respuesta, era demasiado inteligente, supuse.

**-Sigo preocupado, sí. Sólo por lo obvio.-** Limité mis palabras. No quería sonar rudo, de hecho esa nunca era mi intención, pero el habla no era mi fuerte ni lo sería jamás, cuando a uno se le entrena para ser la persona más silenciosa del mundo, para ser un arma, se vuelve un objeto de acciones, no de palabras. Ni siquiera podía interpretar bien qué sentía y pensaba, mucho menos podría expresarlo. Dejaría eso para alguien más…expresivo. Como ella, por ejemplo. Por eso seguramente estaba tildado de frío. Probablemente, también lo era.

Parpadeó con gesto curioso un par de veces. Quise suspirar, pero lo contuve. Levantó su cabeza de mi regazo para arrodillarse frente a mí.

**-Basta, Aoshi.- **Llevó ambas manos a mi rostro y se acercó lo suficiente para rozar una de mis mejillas con sus labios. No quería sentirlos, intenté ignorarlo, la sola idea de sus labios, sus finos y suaves y rosados labios rozando mi piel hacían que mi pecho doliera, que mi cuerpo comenzara a arder y a molestarme más de lo normal. Pero no podía quitarla, quizás porque cuando la tenía cerca era el único momento en el que me sentía completo, no tan culposo como debería si bien no desaparecía por completo el sentimiento, pero ciertamente la cercanía entre ambos tenía un efecto que no lograba comprender.

**-Basta de martirios.- **Repitió, seria pero aún sonaba dulce, era tan alegre que no podía ser consumida por el enojo cuando quería sonar seria, porque en verdad debía estar hablando en serio, aunque acceder a lo que decía no era una opción para mí. Entonces la respuesta debía ser "no", "no puedo", o simplemente quitarla, salir de la habitación, dejarla sola. ¿Dejarla? ¿De nuevo? ¿Seguir defraudándola? A ella y a mis difuntos compañeros…? Eran esos momentos de disyuntivas en los que no sabía hacia dónde apuntar, si seguir la moral, o seguir el impulso de mi cuerpo, mi mente no podía discernir con exactitud qué era por lo que debía optar. Tardé demasiado en cuestionármelo, supuse, cuando quise ser consciente de ello mis brazos ya estaban rodeándola decididamente, acercándola a mí.

Se sentó sobre mi regazo, recostando su rostro sobre uno de los lados de mi cuello. Encajaba perfectamente entre mi cuello y mi hombro, como si en realidad esa parte de mi cuerpo no existiese para nada más que para que ella se recostara allí.

Me prometí que nada pasaría a mayores pero ya no podía confiar siquiera en mi mismo, mas no tuve opción que confiar en esa decisión. Ella comenzó a besar la parte baja de mi cuello, abriendo la yukata que llevaba puesta hasta dejarla caer sobre mi cintura. Pensé en alejarla para impedir que volviese a suceder lo de la aquella noche, porque estaba seguro que pasado cierto punto me sería imposible controlarme, pero no cuando estuve por deshacer el abrazo para soltarla y posteriormente quitarla, ella no estaba sólo besando mi cuello y bajando a mi pecho, si no que estaba acariciando una de las tantas cicatrices dibujadas a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Muchas de ellas, ignoraba cuándo y por qué estaban allí, otras eran el recuerdo vivo de muertes que no podía olvidar. Y todas y cada una de ellas estaban siendo acariciadas con delicadeza por sus dedos, mientras que sus labios rozaban otras que sus manos no ocupaban.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Interrogué, entre sorprendido e incomprendido por sus actos.

**-Sé que aún te duelen a pesar de haber cicatrizado.-** Dijo con naturalidad. Estaba atónito, ¿Qué se suponía que respondiera a eso?

**-Debes dejar ir tanta culpa y remordimiento para que sanen por completo. No en la piel, sino dentro tuyo.- **Explicó como si se tratase de algo obvio, pero con un tono de paciencia y comprensión más que lejano a la atribución de alguien inmaduro. ¿En qué momento Misao había crecido lo suficiente para decir tan sabias palabras? Negué nuevamente toda idea de adultez, difícilmente ignorable cuando ella misma lo nombró. **–Podrías empezar por dejarme ayudarte a curarlas. – **Volvió a besar delicadamente una de las cicatrices en mi pecho, inclinada en la parte izquierda, cercana al corazón. Cada vez que lo hacía paralizaba mi cuerpo, haciendo que éste ardiera, quería pararlo pero cómo podía negarme cuando sentía que de algún modo realmente estaba sanando aquellas viejas y olvidadas heridas**. –No sé cómo hiciste para ser adulto desde los quince años.- **continuó a pesara de que yo no respondiera, con seguridad notoria la cual probablemente le incitaba a seguir hablando sin dejar que mi mudes la inquietara. -**Y soy consciente de que aún no soy una mujer adulta, ¿sabes? Pero estoy en eso- **Tomo nuevamente entre sus manos mi rostro, esta vez posicionando su rostro a la misma altura que el mío, haciendo enfrentar cara a cara mi negación mayor. No, no quería aceptar de ningún modo que fuese una mujer adulta porque había tanto de su crecimiento que me había perdido, pero el tiempo pasa, aunque fuese lentamente, pero corre a pesar de cualquiera de mis intentos desesperados por detenerlo y tarde o temprano ella tomaría una decisión sobre su futuro, la cual probablemente la alejara de mí. Me perturbaba pensarlo, pero la moral correspondía asintiendo aquella posibilidad como correcta.

**-Y sólo en caso de que lo olvides, hace mucho tiempo decidí por quién y para quién crecería. Nunca cambié de opinión ni lo haré en un futuro cercano ni distante, no importa cómo ni qué tenga que pasar para llegar a eso. – **Parecía que leía mi mente porque sin duda no entendía cómo podría leer mi siempre inexpresivo rostro, pero de algún modo lo hacía.

**-Cuando creces, ese tipo de palabras son muy serias y cumplirlas no es fácil.-** Finalmente respondí.

**-Salir a buscarte por todo Japón tampoco fue fácil.-** Contestó rápidamente, con una sonrisa eminente en su rostro. Tenía razón, en algún punto, aunque estaba evadiendo parte de lo que quería decir. **-Si crees que estos son caprichos infantiles, sé lo que esto significa y me preparé para ello hace mucho.-** Continuó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo para responderle, sonaba tan clara, y decidida y aún con ese dejo de felicidad y alegría efusiva característica de ella, ¿cuánto más podía contradecirle? Había un límite en el que debía darse cuenta que a pesar de no ser sentimientos infantiles, debía alejarse de mí porque era lo que le convenía, y principalmente, porque yo no podía alejarme de ella, no más. No de nuevo. Podía intentarlo, pero no sería como aquella vez que me fui estando cegado por la necesidad de venganza, no. Ahora, luego de estar a medio sanar por sus dulces besos en mi maltratada piel, ¿Cómo podía dejarla ir? Cómo alejarla cuando yo me había impregnado en su piel hasta hacerla gemir mi nombre, haciéndola sonar tan adulta y al mismo tiempo tan inocente como cuando era pequeña, cuando la había hecho tan mía y cuando ella misma se proclamaba a sí misma como mía. No quería, no. No debía verla así pero si ella misma no ponía ese límite, si ella quería cruzarlo y era consciente de eso, poco a poco me era cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de negarla como mía.

Tan audaz como siempre, acercó su rostro apenas por el ínfimo espacio entre ambos y en silencio, sin ninguna palabra necesaria más, sus labios acariciaron la cercanía a mi boca y me perdí en el roce, no pude contenerme. Busqué sus labios, con necesidad de esa sensación apaciguadora que sólo sus labios y su piel y su persona generaban en mí, volviéndose el tacto tan natural como si debiera ser lo obvio y evidente. Progresiva la voz que repetía constante mente 'no', 'está mal', también iba re pensándolo.

Separó apenas su rostro para respirar, sonriendo cálidamente, clavando su mirada en mí. Aún la encerraba en mis brazos apegando su cuerpo al mío, estando ella sentada sobre mi regazo, cuando también marqué una fina e inadvertida sonrisa en la curva de mis labios. Cualquiera podría haber pasado por alto tal gesto, pero por cómo su sonrisa se intensificó, supe que ella lo había notado.

**-Un mensaje nuevo de Shiratori.- **La voz de Okina resonó tras abrir escandalosamente la puerta.

-Final capítulo 9.-

Uff, qué capítulo más reflexivo(?) sentí que como el capitulo anterior era tan corto tenía que compensarlo con éste. Por otro lado siento que es por demás obvio que Misao tiene bastante claro el asunto, que el que tiene problemas de bipolaridad al respecto es Aoshi, por lo que probablemente merezca más renglones de auto cuestionamientos filosóficos que seguramente todos sabemos en qué van a terminar. En fin. Si alguien lee esto por favor dígame así puedo actualizarlo cuánto antes. Sino, mientras tanto voy a seguir escribiendo para mí -foreveralone.-


End file.
